Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dream Batteries
by Jack of Cookiejars
Summary: "They say that the human consciousness is weakest when the person has accepted their fate." It's simple to experience, but hard to understand. The distance between the worlds is unimaginable, but able to be traversed in a key few instances. Stories to the world of Pokémon often begin with death, sorrow, or confusion. The beginning may seem similar, but the end is not...
1. Prologue: That Sinking Feeling

**Prologue: That sinking feeling**

"Jordan, why did you have leave?" I muttered.

"Hey! You ain't to be here, Da boss said that this area 'pos to be clear."

"The hole need to be dug, you ain't standin' round are ya? This body need gone!" I could tell that voice that had just spoke was from a distance.

"Have you been to school? That grammar is horrid."

"Oi, wise-munch, I've got nothing to do but remove you now. You heard too much."

"What? What are you doing? Leave me alone."

"Sorry, this ain't knowledge for ya, and ya know too much."

"Leave me alone!" I braced, falling, I accepted my fate, I had no clue that standing at the cliff was a mistake. A white flash had left me with no knowledge of my future, but I knew death was upon me.

The world had darkened, I couldn't see what my surroundings are. It was almost as if…

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

I tried to speak but my body was not my own. I felt numb, almost incorporeal. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt 4 other presences, but with no way of talking to them I couldn't make myself known.

"I don't know who's there, but I can tell that there are 4 who can come and save me, please, if you can hear me make yourself… wait, oh, this is new, 4 newcomers from another world. Arceus, please help to determine their forms." The voice seemed to be praying, but who was Arceus? A fancy name for a god?

I felt my soul become heavy, as if something like a body was forming, but this is not one I was used to… I felt rather inhuman with how the weight was forming, but I could finally answer from how I felt. "I am here to help," when I spoke it felt like the 3 who weren't talking as well were saying the same thing, it was strange, I felt as if I could trust them.

"Please, help me save my world, there's so much you need to do, so much others can't… Oh no, He… HELP!"

I felt the world bottom out, I had the feeling that I knew of from just a little earlier. I was falling, I felt the wind whistling around my body, through my fur. Wait fur? What was I now? I had no possible chance of being human. I chided myself due to being distracted from the gravity of the situation by my realization that I was not human anymore! I was falling again! No, no no no no! I screamed just before I hit the ground...

**Author's Note**

**Short chapter, sorry, but there is more yet! I am accepting 3 OC's but will only accept them if they are 1st evolution, not legendary, and have a great back-story as to why they are there. The back-story must have some reason to accept death, life not worth living, actually dying, or their life is extremely bleak. I do want some feedback, so if you could provide it, that would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 1:Truth Not Be Told

******Chapter 1:Truth Not Be Told**

"Augh my head." I muttered, I knew I had hit the ground hard, for all I knew I could have had a concussion. I ran over what I could remember, my name was Derrek, I was 18, tall... How come I can't see much over these flowers if I'm tall? I then remembered the fall, and my revelation regarding it, I was no longer human! What was I? Where am I? What am I...

"Hello? I heard a crash, is anyone there?" I was just about to finish my thought when I heard him, it was strange, I felt as if I knew him. I walked over to him and said greetings to him. Judging by his looks he seems to have misplaced something. Inside the name Drilbur popped out, why would that happen? "Hey, perchance have you seen a mirror? I know I lost it somewhere near here." I shook my head.

"But I could help you find it." I told him. I was helping him search, but he found it himself.

"Thanks," I heard the Drilbur say, "I never got your name, do you know it Zorua?" Hmm, so that's what I'd become...

"My name is Derrek, I think I have amnesia, could you show me around?" I tried to convince him of my lie, I thought it was simple enough to pretend. Especially since I wouldn't recognize anything in the near area.

"Ok, well, first let me take you to town. That's where I'll start the tour. Now, we may have to traverse a Mystery Dungeon, that's a place where evil Pokémon roam and the rooms shift each time you enter. It will be dangerous, so I request you stick with me, and take it slow." He described a place called Plain Plains, it was, what he called a "Mystery Dungeon" he said it was full of normal type Pokémon. He warned me that these Pokémon will hurt you. "Now the problem is that I may have understated the situation, and we have to go through the plains anyways." I nod as he lead us to town. We were entering the Dungeon and I noticed that he is not very relaxed. He was on edge, completely anxious, I could hardly tell that he was calm earlier.

We were moving through the dungeon, so far no pokémon had attacked. I didn't even know that I could defend myself, should it have come to it. I couldn't tell if there were pokémon who were going to attack, it seemed risky. "It's very bland, They were correct in naming the place Plain Plains." I commented. There was not much to call a landmark in this area, one could easily get lost here. While walking, a Meowth walked out of a side path and practically ambushed me, "Why you son of a…" I tried to strike him, but I found that I was clawing him, almost as if I was using my claws to scratch him. It was almost as if I had told my body to attack and it said "Alright, just so long as it's something you have no choice over"

"Nice Scratch, it seems like it'll take 2 more of those to finish that Meowth. I can use Scratch to start as well, I prefer not to use Mud Sport." Drilbur is strange, he talks like I know him, and his personality reminds me of someone else I have met. I had defeated Meowth and we set off, there seems to be very little to explore, "We're almost out, after that the town. It'll be a short tour, the only reason the town would grow is the tourist attraction, extremely vivid dreams, almost like a dream come true. Recently, the shops have been closing down because tourism has gone down, and tourism has been going down because we are no longer having the vivid dreams. I have no clue what is going on with that, but I'll tell you more later, because we are close to the town." We were really close to town? I'd expect the town to be a little further, I mean it seems rather unsafe to be this close to a dungeon. It seems strange, but I can expect it.

We entered the town, but it was empty, "Oh, hello Drilbur, I see you have someone new with you, what's his name? The box shop has closed, Klefki, she moved her business elsewhere. We only have Kengaskhan and me now. Not even the bank is open, you've gotta bury your cash behind your house now. Speaking of house, you might want to go to the next town and hire a carpenter, it seems to be a little beat up, and only getting worse. Also, Zorua, my name is Kecleon, pleased to meet you."

"My name is Derrek, pleased to meet you Kecleon, what do you do here?"

"Derrek here has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything except his name." said Drilbur.

"Ah, you don't see much of that around here, you should take him to the inn to get checked, his health might be in danger. Derrek, I run a shop here, it's easy to keep it running, as I sell most necessities here." Alright, so he's the salesman, I asked if he had any thoughts on why the dreams were vivid. "Could be due to the Mystery Dungeons in the area. Although, I don't really know." Kecleon answered, but judging on his reaction, he hadn't really thought of it before.

"Well anyways, I would take you on a tour of the town, but if you turn around the tour practically completes itself, that's Kengaskhan, she's the person who stores items around here."

"Hiyah, not often we get new people here nowadays, it's a nice sight seeing an unfamiliar face, strangely enough." She said.

"So, can we go see your house? I think I might be able to help, I remember doing some work to build something, but not much other than that." I was studying to be an architect at home, in my pass time I built my dad a shed about 2 months ago, I was understating what I was able to do.

"Alright, it's just I don't think we could do anything about it right yet. I don't have any materials." He took me to his house, it was small, but cozy. I could feel a charm just radiating from it, I got the feel for how this house looks almost instantly, it was old, there were chunks of the roof missing, but it was a thatched roof, I've dealt with that before. It was a very nice place to be, there was a small garden outside.

"Nice place. I could fix this up. Seems quite simple, just a little work. I need a little dry grass, and some timber and this house will be fixed quickly."

**Author's Note**

**This is probably the EARLIEST I will post, I had this one ready to go, and I just wanted it out, not much else to say. Although I did notice I hadn't gotten many views, I assume it's because of bad timing. Although could be the catagory.**

**Post Author's Note**

**So I have chapter 3 finished, and I decided to go back and choose some plot relevant characters, so I figured I should go back and check the one game I hadn't played in this series, I was expecting some legendaries to be free. Hoooo boy, was I wrong! The 1st game took up 2 generations, I couldn't believe it! Seriously peeved about that but I am going with who I felt like picking. Man, was I surprised about that!**


	3. Chapter 2:Moving On Up

**Chapter 2: Moving On Up**

I spent the day and night fixing the house, the dry grass was easy to find, just had to walk north a little, the timber I had to purchase, and I had used Drilbur's money. He told me that I could keep what was left, but I returned it anyways. I had no use for it, I was going to sleep under the stars anyways. Half way through Drilbur asked, "Carpentry, huh? Now you seem to have a skill for that, and not just any level of skill, but extreme skill." Drilbur asked half way through the day.

"Memories are locked behind the amnesia, but the skills are apparently not." I said, not expecting him to believe it. We both shrugged it off.

"So are you going to the inn?"

"Nah, I expect to sleep under the stars. I can get a feel of who I am from that."

It was appearing to be a long night, but it was constantly relaxed, the stars were completely unique, I had never seen anything like this before. I kept thinking about what this land was worth, and how fortunate I could be here. The future was unknown, but I had the feeling that I would remain here… Maybe forever even. I drifted to sleep...

"What is friendship worth? Who are these friends? What makes them friends? What makes you trust them?" The voice echoed, it only needed to say the lines once, but I could hear it surround me. A figure appeared in front of me, I had skipped back, and tried to keep my head clear, the voice said, "Why bother here, I know what is going to happen to you… You will die, and the world will end! It's going to be because of YOUR hands that you die, and the world will then die with you. Give up now, as this is inescapable. You have 24 hours… Defy me if you will." It was creepy, it even had an air of power around it. He had known where to hit, when, and how. I thought about it, but then decided that I would defy her because I was dead back home, and my train of thought said that if you die in another dimension, one that only holds your spirit, you're going to be transported back to your home dimension. I let that sink in and said, "Oh you mean that…" I sighed depressed, I felt hopelessness attach and attack. Something didn't feel right about that, it was almost as if something was forcing it upon me…

"Gah!" I yelled, waking up, I reminded myself never over-exert yourself before sleeping. I walked into town and just watched, there was not else to do, except maybe talk, and most people were busy with other people for that. It felt joyous here, inexplicably.

That is until I heard, "Stop THIEF!" I turned and looked, Kecleon was pointing to someone running my direction, I recognized him as a Treecko, he was running as fast as he could, I could tell that he was going to be hard to catch, I initiated chase, I tried my hardest, but I was only able to chase him until the entrance to a Mystery Dungeon. I could tell from the ominous feeling, just a creeping feeling. The Drilbur was chasing after me, I heard him panting, he tried his hardest to keep up with me.

"Sorry 'bout leaving you. You should have told me that you were going to come with me." I said, noticing how he was exhausted.

"No problem, I should have expected that he would have gone here, and cut him off. We should go in and catch him. Kecleon can get his items back." He said, panting in between each word. I told him we should go.

It was the first floor, simple, the easiest enemies were here, I could tell it was going to get harder. I was curious though, it seemed as if this place was familiar. "What's the name of this place?" I asked. Drilbur responded rather quickly that this place was the Resonant Bluffs, named that because psychic energy was directly tied to these hills. The first enemies we came across were Abras, the problem being that Drilbur tolds me they only know teleport. This is going to be easy. I walked up and it didn't teleport away, he tried to use Psyshock! I had taken no damage from the attack, I was confused, and so was the Abra.

"How did you..." He started, he saw something that scared him, "You can create illusions! I thought you were weak to psychic, you're a Dark-type, you're immune to psychic." He explained, which confused me as he stopped to explain to me what just happened. I stood there dumbfounded, the Abra was confused, then he realized that what he did was stupid, and responded in kind, "I shouldn't have done that, should I?" I shook my head, I told him if he was going to be nice to everybody I would spare him. He nodded and ran off, I heard a glass object break.

"Huh, he used an escape orb. He must have gone to town, I wonder why you let him go?" Drilbur commented.

"Why not? He wanted to be nice." I said as we continued on. It was bland, I couldn't do much except walk and use scratch. Floor one was a breeze, but I was confused as to how all the Abras knew Psyshock, luckily I still took no damage, it only seemed to be Abras on the first floor. "Going up?" I asked, pointing to the stairs.

"Yup, but only if you feel as if we're ready to go." He said, I nodded and walked up the stairs. It was a unique experience, it felt as if the world was stretching, and shifting, as we were climbing up the stairs. I felt like this was an experience that I want to keep experiencing, I was trusting him beyond what I should have been, but in a place like this trust is built fast, and burned faster. It was enjoyable exploring Mystery Dungeons, I wanted to keep going, with whoever, it didn't matter. The rest of the dungeon was a breeze, I had taken the occasional damage from a Natu using peck, but I knew something was wrong at the top, I saw a figure dash into a room, it was Treecko, I chased in, Drilbur came in after, I looked about…

"Where's Treecko?" I heard Drilbur gasp, I could tell he was behind me… I jumped and turned as I saw a blur hitting the spot I had just moved away from. I counterattacked with scratch, Drilbur hit his back with a scratch. I dodged out of the way of his attack, he had tried to pound me. He then immediately turned around and tried to use absorb on Drilbur, I dove under his legs and blocked the attack, I had taken a bad hit, I had to keep from taking another hit, Drilbur had used Rapid Spin, I had never seen him use it before, he had just cut up the Treecko, demolished him, and I heard Treecko scream.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! I'll return the items, just so long as you let me explore with you." He promised, it was unique, one bartering his life based on what we did to get him…  
"Us explore? I don't think…" Drilbur started, I interrupted him.

"C'mon, it should be fun, it'd be more of this. More spending time bringing justice to those who deserve it, finding secrets to items that have mysteries surrounding them, finding treasure, and making friends! That's what I want my life to be like."

"Well, if we're going to be exploring together, we need a team name, and I need a name to distinguish me from wild Drilburs."

"Team name? Let's sleep on that, but your name should be Jordan. I have been thinking about it for quite a while."

"Jordan huh? I like that, I'll be sure to tell everyone in town."

"So how do we get out?"

"I can solve that! I've got a secret passage to town, let's go, I am so pumped to be working with you two!" Treecko said, I couldn't understand why he was so happy. "I could go with a nickname as well… Any clue?"

"How about Thomas? It sounds like you."

"Alright! Let's go!" We left, everybody was excited to be together, I could understand why, it was a big decision. Everybody was proud of the choices they had made… There was a flash as we left the room, and I could tell something had happened.

We had entered town, it was a quick time while Jordan and I had watched Thomas return the items, and we announced our plans. "What's going to be your exploration team name?" Kecleon asked.

"We decided that we should sleep on it, so we will get back to you soon for that." Jordan took the head, he explained everything that happened.

"Alright, Juice is on me then!" Kengaskhan yelled, it was a party until a little later, when everyone decided it would be best if we went to bed.

"Hey, Derrek, you should come inside, you too thomas, can't let either of you getting sick, come sleep in here." Jordan, already accepting us as friends, he was quick to accept us being together for quite a while. I knew that the future would be bright, no matter what could happen, I knew that I could trust Jordan, even if it put my life on the line. I could tell that something was unique with this connection, there was nothing that could stop me. I was going to move forward, never going to step back from what I was going to do. I could tell that we could be free, brave, and strong. I had gotten it, we would be Team Blanket, to cover those who need protection.

**Authors note**

**I complete the stories early-ish so I can build up a stockpile in case life happens. I have made the major plot decisions. So it's ready to go. The story will go forward. Sometimes if I have multiple chapters done, I might do something strange...**


	4. Chapter 3:Dying To Meet You

**...Like a double update!**

**Chapter 3: Dying To Meet You.**

I went back to sleep, the weird voice had invaded my dreams again. I felt wrong, the voice was goading my emotions, I was trying to wake, but the voice was keeping me asleep, I was running in this one, fleeing from something, it was something alien, I could tell that it wasn't normal. My body was screaming RUN! It's MewTwo, RUN! I felt exhausted, I couldn't keep running.

"STOP! You shall not keep pestering my champions!" It was the voice from before I was a pokémon! I couldn't believe it…

"What do you think that you can do? Yell at me? That's why you got the champions in the first place! Hah pathetic fool."

"I have enough power in dreams to stop you!"

"NO STOP! Don't attack! There is nothing that either of you can do to fight each other here, your brawl belongs in the real world." I said, waking up shortly after.

I tell the others of what I think the Team name should be. They accept it gracefully and say that it seems good for what we will be doing. The town was alight, with the remaining 3 shopkeepers, and a couple of visitors, it was very populated compared to the last time I was here… Kecleon had called us over, it was about something he wanted to give us… "I've got to give you these, they should help you manage your team." He had given me a bag, and a request. It was a request from another exploration team. I was reading it over when Jordan took it out of my hands and started reading aloud.

"Dear fellow adventurers, me and my team is looking for a town to stay in. We will not be intrusive and install a request board, or do a favor, if you allow us to stay in your town. From, Team Mirror." Kecleon nodded and had the note passed back to him. "Send them our way, we'll welcome them gladly!" I had agreed with what Jordan had said, he was right and we needed a request board. Plus someone to talk to wouldn't be so bad.

"To have a place for them to stay we will need a good amount of wood to build them a home… although if we have some dyes we could just repair a shop building." Kecleon was keeping track of what we needed to do, although he didn't have too. I wondered if we'd have to pay for his services later.

"Where can we find these dyes?" I asked, my mind distracted, only half paying attention.

"That would be in Blossom Meadows, there's supposedly a range of Rainbow flowers in the middle of it… Problem is that it's a Mystery Dungeon. Judging on how the surroundings have been it's been getting harder to get to the center though."

"We'll do it, trust us! Let's go Jordan, Thomas."

Jordan had lead us there, and I was doubting myself, I wondered if I was deserving of this second chance, a chance at a new life. "SNAP OUT OF IT! We need your full attention!" Jordan! I looked up and noticed that while I was thinking about life we had stumbled into a trap, or rather I had stumbled onto a trap. "Get off of that when I throw this rock, it's just a teleport trap… I had hoped that we wouldn't encounter it this soon on our adventuring, but I kinda knew that was impossible in this area… Step off, NOW!" I had tried to get off when he said, but when I jumped the rock never seemed to have hit, it warped with me as I jumped… I felt like I was floating, until I hit the ground and tumbled. I knew that I was on the same floor.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I asked, waiting for a response, when I heard it the walls light up with the echoes, I could tell it was a confirmation from Jordan, problem is it came from every direction. I had to keep going, and hope I find the staircase, "If you find the stairs wait for me!" I had turned around, hoping that the staircase was in the next room, but only bad pokémon were in that room, I had attacked them, but not using scratch, it felt different, I felt stronger using it than I did using scratch… I knew that I should use that rather than scratch.

It was a simple hop, skip, and jump from that room, the pokémon made it kinda tough, and I had to eat something called an Oran Berry, but I got through it. I only knew that the Oran Berry healed because Jordan had me eat one last night before going to bed, he had told me about it then. I had waited at the staircase for the others to show up, I watched as Jordan and Thomas entered the room, they had explored a little and showed me what they picked up off of the floor, and I told them what I had done. It was a quick sum-up from both of us, but it wasn't that easy to describe to them what had happened. I had told them what I did and how I felt when doing in.

"You must have used Pursuit, it's a common Dark-type move." Thomas said. Somethings change I suppose, I kinda wish I had it when I was in the Resonant Bluffs, but I have it now, and that's when it's useful. I had doubts about myself again, but I shook them out as it would be dangerous to hold on to them while I was exploring, that required full focus! The complexities of exploring were only safe when putting full focus into what you are doing. I felt something hit me, I had unfocused while trying to regain focus. I turned and used Pursuit, and took another hit from a grass-type called Bellsprout. I had traded places with Thomas to hope that he would do a little more damage. He hadn't done much but it was enough, as the Bellsprout fainted. Thomas was edgey, he was nervous. I told Jordan to stop as I turned and asked him why he was nervous.

"This was my mother's choice of where I should grow up… I had spent most of my childhood here, but something changed… And it's only gotten worse." he said. It was strange how he was acting, it was as if he was afraid of something here. I had a strange itch also, it was certainly unpleasant standing here. I could feel something moving, and not here, but at the center of the meadow. We had to keep moving though, had to get the dye.

"Come on, let's go and make sure we get someone here to help just in case. Team Mirror seems like good people, so they would probably be good chatters." I said to help put some spring in their step. I had hoped that we weren't that far, we went around collecting the items to each floor to make sure that we weren't missing anything of great value to the future. I had picked up a strange seed, but only held onto it. Figuring it wasn't of much importance, I continued, it wasn't long before we had reached the final floor, it was a grueling 7 floors, I had taken a little damage, enough to require an Oran Berry, I had witnessed what happens when someone eats an Oren Berry, not pretty, it doesn't just sap the life out of someone, if they faint they throw-up their insides, I watched as a Budew ate an Oren Berry, I was told to turn around, but I couldn't, I just watched as the Budew fell over and had emptied what it had eaten. I've got to remember to throw those away.

I had entered the final room last, Jordan and Thomas were first. It was a strange room, it was nice, tranquil, but scary, and disgusting. There was nothing to attack here, "The dyes are over here." Thomas called, pointing to a bush. Jordan went and collected the dyes, I saw a strange pink cube, it was just floating there… I reached out and picked it up. I put it away in the bag we got earlier. We had collected all we needed, and went out.

It was a short trip back, and Kecleon was waiting in town. I tossed him the dyes, told him to pick a useless shop. He said that they would take the shop to get TM's, he would start stocking them. During the day he had gone and got Pelipper, and requested for the Mailshop to be opened. "Pelipper should be down there, on the left. If you want to send some mail to Team Mirror…" I had told him that the Meadows felt wrong, the center felt disgusting, It was unnatural. He had said that it's been feeling that way, but never before.

I had walked up to Pelipper, "Hello, and welcome to the Mail Centre. I can send any mail to any subsidiary exploration teams, and I can send remote requests back to sender with required stuff. You want to send the request back? I'll take it from you." He took the request, and handed me some paper. "Write a letter to send with the request, let them know your intentions." I wrote something up quickly. "Alright, you sure you want that sent? WINGULL! Come here! We have business!"

"Yes boss? A letter? Which recipients? Team Mirror? MM-kay, be back soon!"

"Alright, the letter will be there by tonight." Pelipper had done what I had thought he would do.

**Author's note**

**Yes, I got a couple chapters done, I've got a game-plan in mind of how this is all going to go. It's going to be a trip, to say the least.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Group Activity

Chapter 4: A Group Activity

"That was good work, we're gonna have a request board soon. So we're gonna work harder right?" Both me and Thomas nodded to Jordan's comment. We were at home, and it was night. "Time to hit the hay guys. Good night!"

It was a restless night, I couldn't sleep, or it felt like it, for all I know I was already asleep. I was walking around just thinking, was I right to be here? Why me, and if no specific reason, how? I couldn't tell if anything was truly correct for me to be answered. I was walking, but not anywhere I knew.  
"Hello, need a guide? Follow me, don't talk, all will be answered in time." It was a familiar voice, one I knew I could trust. I had followed the figure that spoke. He lead me to a place called Echo Canyon, I knew it, it was back in my world. I was still a Zorua though… How? I had spent a lot of time here when I was a child. It was nostalgic to be back here. "This place is not what it seems to be. Let's just give it a different light." The voice said something as the view changed, it shifted from night, to day, and the ambient light shifted from winter to summer. It was Resonant Bluff! That's why I recognized it! It's an exact copy of Echo Canyon back home! "The reason why you are seeing me and not Their visions is because of this." He held up that pink cube, now that I got a good look at it it was a strangely lit cube with indentations on each face, leaving about an inch of perimeter around the indentation before reaching the edge of the face, it was a very unique design that looks machine made. "This, is a Dream Cube, it works kind of like a battery to prevent actions in the future. These actions were agreed upon to be undisclosed to prevent fear. Only people or Pokémon from or who have visited the other mirror world may pick these up, otherwise they remain unseen as a defence mechanism." I was confused as to why the one I got protected me, it didn't ring out. "The reason why it protected you is because you weren't drawing from any Dream Cubes remotely, they work kind of like batteries, they store power from dreaming Pokémon who have an excess of a certain emotion, but give to those lacking a certain emotion. A remote connection to a Dream Cube is unstable, and could be disconnected if a foe is strong enough to do so. The reason why you felt helpless the other night was because your foe had broken your connection to the cube you have in your possession. What you were lacking was hope, this is because you had expected to die, and were transported to this world." He took me to another memory, this one of my professor, my psychology professor, I was taking psychology as a sort of pass-time, it was only entry level so I didn't have any plans to run with it as a profession. "Your questions will be answered here." The scene stopped being pale, and started playing, "They say that the human consciousness is weakest when the person has accepted their fate." That was the intro to my favorite lecture, "they say that humans deal with death poorly, and that they imagine another world, one called the Pokémon world. Now the consciousness is a strange thing, it determines morals and hopes. There its no say to what the consciousness can do under pressure. So we psychologists study and study patients hoping to find consistencies between multiple people. That is our job, that is what I am here to teach you. The human mind is as complex as a snowstorm." I had to ride this storm out, I knew why I was here on the inside, I couldn't put 2 and 2 together though so I had always asked. I now know how to spend my time, with my friends, I have been given the ultimate second chance.

I woke up invigorated, with new hope. I had waken slightly early and heard a ruckus, it was coming from nearby.

"Are you sure we're almost there? We used a lot of food to get here. I think that if we came for nothing then the others would be angry."

"Don't worry, there's almost no doubt in my head we're almost there… I can see a clearing, and we aren't in a mystery dungeon anymore so we should be safe." the two voices were barely distinct, but with some careful listening I could tell that they were different people, though since their voices were so close they must have been related.  
"I'll contact the others, the letter we got signified a Post office here of some sort, they'll be here by noon."  
"Hey Derrek, why are you up so early?" Jordan whispered, noticing Thomas was still asleep. I hushed him and pointed in the direction of the voices.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just antsy to set up shop! I mean, it's… A house shush!" the second voice was talking again.

"What? MMmmmpH! Don't cover my mouth! That is disgusting! It's not like we're bad Pokémon!"

"Jordan, make sure that Thomas stays sleeping, he needs the sleep, I'm going to go confront them." I said, walking out of the house, but sticking to the shadows. I could now see the two talkers, it was a Flareon and a Sylveon.

"Alright fine, I won't cover your mouth." Oh so it was the Sylveon who covered Flareon's mouth.

"Thanks, now can we get to… I hear something moving." I tossed a rock to distract both Flareon and Sylveon. It worked, they turned around, I felt air rush over my fur as my ability kicked in, I don't know what I was. I watched them turn around.

"Wah! Gr… Groudon! RUN!" I heard Sylveon yell. Oops, I had done it now… Crap.

"USE DISARMING VOICE!"

"WORKING ON IT!" Sylveon turned around, and hit me with something.  
"Ow! That hurt!" I reacted to the hit as the illusion broke, he must have hit me with something I was weak to.

"Oh sorry, are you okay Zorua?" Sylveon instantly reacted with a remorseful tone.

"Wait... Zorua? Gah, can't believe we fell for that of all things."

"Yeah, I think so, anyways the names Derrek, nice to meet you." I said, trying to block out the pain they caused.

"Oh, so you're Derrek? See I told you we were there!" Flareon said.  
"Yeah, yeah, rub it in!"

"Let me introduce you to Jordan, but be quiet, our third member is still asleep." I snuck in and brought Jordan out, luckily he did well in keeping Thomas asleep. I kinda felt bad for him after yesterday, going back to where he grew up to find it changed.

"Hello, so who are you guys?"

"We're two of the eight members of Team Mirror! We were to explore and find your town, and report back." Sylveon said.  
"Objective complete then?"  
"Yeah, I'll bring you there." I said. I lead them forward, showing them the way to the town.

"So what's its name?"

"I haven't been told, I have been here for quite a while, but I have never been told."

"I'll just ask Kecleon. You do have one here, right?"

"Yeah. He's been great, he has everything we need to explore, and more."

"Alright. So how long?"  
"Shouldn't be long… We're here."

"Hold on… It can't be." It had turned back into a conversation between the two.

"But last time we were…"  
"I know, but this is strange, it's different."

"You've been here?" I interrupted, they obviously know this place.  
"Yes, it's called Dream Town, based off of the fact that it had vivid dreams. Judging on how it is a ghost town now, the dreams have stopped."

"Yeah, they have. Although this is a great place for explorers to go out and find things. This town has promise, and that promise ignites hopes. Dreams to be made, and cherished, that is what this town can be. That is what I hope this town will be." I said, hoping that this convinced them.  
"Oh we know what this town can be, and we will send news immediately to the rest of our team." Sylveon smiled, as he said this.

"Thanks for showing us back here." Flareon started moving to the shop, almost as if he was completely familiar with the area.

I limped back to the house, Jordan saw how I was, and rushed over. "What happened? What's wrong?" I shook my head, and told him to be quiet, I needed a rest. I was thinking of earlier, I had never seen this Groudon before, how would I have transformed into this Groudon? I had the feeling that it wasn't my doing, and that unnerved me. The worst part of it was that I couldn't explore today, that Fairy-type hit harder than a freight train. I just drifted back to sleep.

It was a shorter day, I had a dreamless sleep as I lay in bed due to forced fainting. Luckily, I had nothing better for the day anyway. It was after noon when I had waken up, not far after noon though. I saw Jordan hovering over me, "Restless sleep huh? Although that's kinda good news, Team Mirror is here now, I'll take you to see them should you not feel good enough to go by yourself." I shook my head, I could walk, I felt strong enough. I got up and started a walk to town. I was hoping to see them anyways, but I never expected to be knocked out by them. Jordan had joined me anyways, decided that coming with me was for the best. The town was alight, it had a lot more people in it, I could tell that people had given up on thievery and banditry, or we had an influx of immigrants. I doubt it was the last one, as the dreams haven't come back yet. "You noticed all the people, yeah, someone reopened the apartment building, it's a grand sight seeing a town being rebuilt, but we're still a long ways away, so far the only shops that were opened are the apartment and the mail shop." He shook his head, must have been thinking of what was.

It wasn't much of a walk to get to the refurbished TM shop, the town was parting in front of us, as if they were awed by us being there, we weren't expecting the movement, we were just looking around as we walked, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell it was about us.

"Why hello! Derrek, over here!" Sylveon had said it just as I walked up.

"Hello Sylveon, how's town?" I asked, small talk.

"Lively, almost like it's when we were here last time." Sylveon had said, excited.  
"Alright, how's the rest of your team?"

"Getting comfortable, it's a quick set-up to get ready, and we didn't pack much. Sorry about the wound, how's it faring?"

"I'll be out exploring tomorrow. Can I see the rest of your team?"

"Sure, guys get out here." He yelled the second half, 7 people poured out, each a different evolution of Eevee, I was surprised at how I knew this, although I really shouldn't be anymore.  
"Leafeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, and Umbreon, in that order, you already know me and Flareon, Leafeon is the excitable of the group, Glaceon is the pessimist, Vaporeon is the cool and calm-headed, Jolteon is… the strange one, Espeon is the math nerd, always takes her chances wisely, and Umbreon is the tinker. If you can't tell I'm the optimist, and Flareon's the Realist."

"Glad to meet you all, so when's the request board going up?"

"Tonight, I'm working on it now, it'll be done by tonight." That was Umbreon, he was intense. I knew that it was time to go back to bed, I said goodbye and left for home.

**Author's note**

**I'm posting early to let you know that I want those 3 OC's, I only need one now, but if it gets to chapter 6 before I get one, I'll push on with my story, and close 1 OC slot. So if you want your character to show up, then speed up.**

**Post Author's note**

**Believe it or not, reviews would be nice, if you do want to submit an OC, I would prefer a PM, but I have 5 basic things that I want from an OC.**

** Name(Basic)**

** Personality(Brief explanation of how your character reacts to other people.)**

**History(Why they react to people the way they do)**

**Pokémon(Basic, which one)**

**How?(Basic short tale of how they got to accepting death, or feeling like there is nothing left for them.)**

**Post-Post Author's note**

**Three things to deal with, first is that thanks to Gashadokuro Amanojaku I have been made aware of some things that I had done wrong I'll be able to correct, and look for when proofreading. Second, I am having OCSP problems with this site, so when I don't post it may be to that, although I am getting through sometimes. Third, thanks to ****Gashadokuro Amanojaku have one OC slot filled, but unfortunately, thanks to his personality, I can't use him for the story spot I was hoping. It's great I've got one, but it's unfortunate I wasn't looking for one like that. Good news, I don't have to come up with my OC for that spot later. Thanks again ****Gashadokuro Amanojaku**! ~You sending a PM for a shorter name would be nice, even if it is just **Gashadokuro.**

**********Disclaimer**

**********I don't own Pokémon, I don't pretend to own Pokémon or anything that relates to Pokémon. I do claim my own characters, the Dream Cubes, and Dream Town.**

******I put the Disclaimer there because I will be using OCs from other people. Just a warning, if you don't like a specific character, then it might not be my own, and anything you can say about another character may cause someone else offense. I figured that with this being on a site made for things like what I'm writing, and putting it under a tab that lists Pokémon that I wouldn't have to put it till later.  
**


	6. Chapter 5:Jobs Aplenty

Chapter 5: Jobs aplenty.

That night was short, nothing revealed, but the dreams I had were vivid, I don't know why, but I think it had something to do with the hope Dream Cube. I just wanted to get out and explore, I was exploding with anticipation, I had wanted to see the request board. I was the first up, and I woke the other two up, I rushed to the town.

I wasn't surprised by the emptiness, it was early in the morning. I had gotten to the board rather quickly, and immediately read the requests, they were exactly what I had expected. People needed help, and I wanted to help them, I didn't know which one to pick.

"Just pick the ones who have the most in the same dungeon. If we do them all we help more Pokémon that way." Jordan pitched in, Thomas wasn't very talkative as of late, he seemed like he was constantly thinking of something. I nodded, it seemed like the most common was in Resonant Bluffs. I was pumped to help people, I knew I could. The requests were, in this order, starting on floor 2, going to floor 8, search for a 'strange rock', get revenge on Kadabra, rescue Machop, rescue Joltik, find a stolen clear gummi, deliver unknown seed to Roselia, and escort Ghastly to floor 8. It seems like the place Thomas was at was a midway point, on floor 5, not actually all the way up. We were returning to Resonant Bluffs, it was a short trip, and Team Mirror caught us on the way out. They wanted to talk.

"Where you going, and how's the request board?" Umbreon asked.  
"The place is Resonant Bluffs, and the board is perfect."  
"Ah, using it already? Well don't take too many requests, leave some for us!"

"Yeah, we're heading off now. It shouldn't be too long before this town is bustling right?"

"Shouldn't be too long."

"Bye now, see you tonight."

We had taken off, it was a short trip, and we meet Ghastly at the entrance. He was ecstatic, excited that he would finally see the top. We started off, it was a quick journey on floor one, only Abras, but on floor two, we had passed by the stairs, and Ghastly noticed it.

"What's the big idea?"

"Just so long as we get you to your destination, we're fine right? We've got some side-jobs first."  
"Fine, just so long as we don't take too long." A strange rock… Where could we find that?  
"OW, MOTHER OF A CUBONE!" Oop, Thomas found it.

"Did you find it?"  
"Yeah, I am in great pain."

"Alright, let's move on." Short trip, it was floor three, we made it there easy, but we had to force Kadabra to faint. Our first step was to find him, he was in a side passage, with no other exits, he was just meditating, it felt rude that we had to take revenge upon him. We had walked up. I had to wake him up and make it fair, I reached out to him when he spoke.

"I know why you are here, yes I did those things, if you wish to fight me, then do so."

I hit him with Pursuit, it was super-effective.

"Stay back Ghastly!" I yelled as the Kadabra used confusion, on Jordan, he could read my mind so he knew not to attack me with Psychic type moves.  
"Why is the world spinning?" Jordan was confused, I had to avoid getting hit by him, that's the only damage that could be done to me by Kadabra, indirect damage. I dodged Jordan's attempt to hit Kadabra with Rapid spin, the confusion would be annoying. Thomas was silent, he had attacked Kadabra, and did some damage. I was the one to hit hard in this case, kinda rare, but I liked it. I used Pursuit again, Ghastly used Confuse Ray on Kadabra.

"What is this, I cannot sense anything anymore." Kadabra commented, I knew the opportunity was now, as I recognized Jordan snapped out of confusion. I hit Kadabra with another Pursuit, and Jordan had a Rapid Spin right after, Kadabra went down.

It was floor 4 and we had to look around for Machop, I wonder what he's doing here. It's rare that a fighting-type could make it so far, especially in a psychic-type place. He did good, it was on the way to the stairs we saw him, in a corner trying to avoid the Pokémon here. I ran over and dug through our bag to find an escape orb, then I saw a group of pins, with a note just under them. "Use these to have people escape the Mystery Dungeon, just have them touch the center of the pins. -Team Mirror." I held up the pin and told the Machop to touch the center. There was a bright flash and he was gone. The stairs were quite the while away, even if he did continue he wouldn't have made it to the stairs. On floor 5 we did the same thing, just had to rescue an absolutely tiny bug, if I was human I probably wouldn't be able to find it. This world is a strange place, but oddly welcoming. It was strange, the Joltik we had to find was down a crack, and in a pretty secluded corner, I went over to it and told the bug to touch the center of the pin, I held it to the Joltik in my mouth. Joltik disappeared in a strange light, and we moved on.

At the end of floor 5 we took a break in the cavern that we decided to make an exploration team in. We rested with Ghastly, and chatted, it was a short chat, and as we chatted we had lunch, I checked what we had left, it was finding a Clear Gummi, delivering a seed, and finishing escorting Ghastly. The trip was half over. It was easy to go the distance, but I knew it would only rack up in difficulty from here.

The last 3 floors were easy, the Clear Gummi was just to the right of where we came up from the stairs, and the stairs were in the same room. The strange seed we took to Roselia was a seed that had unknown effects, according to her when we took it to her, she was apparently studying the effects of certain types of areas on plain seeds. She had no conclusive results, but she wanted to keep it there for a couple of years before retrieving it, I pointed out it was a mystery dungeon and she waved it off, saying that for the past five times she came here this room was always intact, and on floor 7.

It was when we finished escorting Ghastly that I noticed something, I was ignoring it up to this point, but the halls started to feel more and more unnatural, and were more and more sticky, but only psychologically, there was something on the next floor. "Thanks for taking me this far, I'll be back in town with your pay."

"No problem, we've got something we want to check out first, see you in town." He touched the badge and warped to town. I told them that we were going to the final floor, something there has my attention, and it's powerful enough to radiate between floors.

"Didya feel the atmosphere? I'd go up there without any reason to." I knew it was going to be a tough fight, and checked our supplies. It would be enough with four Oran Berries, and three Max Elixirs, of which I am told if you drink them you gain some energy to use moves that you had depleted, how that worked I had no clue, but I went with it. I walked to the stairs, the last 2 floors were empty, devoid of evil Pokémon. The staircase was in a room with purple like fibre climbing down from the floor above, something evil was happening. I climbed up the last set of stairs.

The final step and I was itching, and no matter how much I reassured myself I couldn't get rid of the feelings. I had reached the Peak of Resonant Bluffs, a place filled with neutral psychic energy. The peak felt tainted, and I saw someone, I called out, hoping to know if they were an evil Pokémon.

"Hello, no need to fear, just examining the area, something here is tainting the surroundings, although I have no clue what. I am suppose to be the protector of the region, but the region has come down with an ailment that I fear I cannot cure." It was a massive, distinctly male voice. I couldn't tell why it sounded so powerful.

"What's your name, sir."

"I am Ho-Oh, the searcher of the pure, and the guardian of the skies." I heard Jordan and Thomas gasp, I knew he was powerful, like a legend.

"That's a legendary, Derrek, be careful, don't anger him."

"Alright, Ho-Oh, what's the ailment's symptoms?" I started the sentence quiet, then addressed Ho-Oh directly.

"If we meet again I shall tell thee, but until such a time, I bid thee Adieu." He sounded stuck-up, but also Gentlemanly, a person I would want to know, but not to associate myself with. It would seem I saw what I came to see, the area was corrupt. I could tell, but something didn't seem right…

We had gone back home, and Thomas had something to tell us. It was important, and had to do with the team. As soon as we got in the house he told us.

"Thanks for letting me explore with you, it was one of my most enjoyable times. Although now I have to tell you that I want to go and explore by myself, or maybe find my own partner and do it with them. I have no quarrel, and I have no complaints about you. It's just I don't want to explore in my home when there's nothing I can do to save it. I'll go out and find someone to explore with in Isthmus town. If you wish to come find me, I'll be there. It's been grand, I suppose I'll see you later?"

"Go ahead, I'll see you later. You'll always be my friend." I said, but looked over to Jordan and he stood there shocked.

"But you can't go! It'll just be us two! We can't explore by ourselves!"

"It's fine Jordan, it's better he goes on his own terms and be regretful, than he leaves on another's and is hateful, and evidently he's thought about this." I looked to him as he nodded, I gave him the spare bag we had and a small collection of our Rescue Pins.

"Hey, see you when we solve all of our problems, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." Thomas said, he left, Jordan and I were waving as he disappeared into the tree line.

It was a short walk to town, the people weren't out, but we got our rewards at the request board, it totaled up to about 900 Poké, 3 Oran Berries, 1 box, and a strange rock. I kept the strange rock on me, as neither Jordan nor I knew what it did, I put the box in Kengaskhan storage, and buried the majority of the cash behind the house, we would need a more secure location for the cash. I stood on the doorstep and stared to the sunset, I knew that it was very rare that I would ever be human again, but even if I could become human, I would probably turn it down, the experiences I had here were indescribable to any who didn't have them. The joy, the pain, and the sorrow, I've felt was already amazing. Although my thoughts were interrupted by Team Mirror.  
"You know that you didn't come by, right?" It was Leafeon.  
"Yeah, sorry, I had other things on my mind."

"No problem. I honestly thought you would go straight to bed, never expected you to be on your doorstep staring at the sun."

"Hey, as I said, other things."

"So any origin story you wish to tell?"

"What?"  
"I am no idiot, Kecleon said you showed up with amnesia, that's rare out here, even with concussions. That's like finding a shiny."  
"Oh, huh. Can you keep a secret?"

"Only if it isn't from my own team."

"If they must know, then go get them. I'll be here."  
"Alright. I'll be back soon, I'll try to make it before twilight." I snickered, thinking of how hard that would be.

"So are you telling a secret?" Jordan must have overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll tell you it when I tell Team Mirror, just wait outside."

"I'm back!" Leafeon yelled, with general murmur following from his fellow team.  
"Alright, gather round."

"It's a story!" Leafeon got excited, ecstatic even.

"Alright let's hear it."

"It all begins with a young boy, a human, who had just lost a thing of great value…" I began. The story of the events that I figured lead to my being here.


	7. Chapter 6:Tales of Stories Past

**Chapter 6:Tales of Stories past.**

The Child was in the schoolyard, he was crying because he had lost the thing of the most value to him. The Friend came over and tried to comfort him, although the Friend had no clue how to do so. They talked and said that if the Friend could find the possession that the Child had lost, than the Child would explain why he was sad that he lost it. They traveled together, and eventually found that the school bully had taken the object. The bully hadn't given it up easily, but the Child had a trick up his sleeve, he had convinced the bully that it was worthless, and traded his watch for it, but the watch was broken, and the object was a unique object, only 1 in the world. The Child had gotten his object, he and the Friend went to the back of the schoolyard, and the Child had a lot of explaining to do.

"I wanted my toy back because it's the last gift from my daddy, he's gone now." The Child had explained what he promised.  
"What is it?" The Friend questioned.

"It's a 'Shiny Tricky Fox Pocket Monster.' I have no clue what that is, but that's what makes it so fun, I can create tons of stories about the toy!"  
"What's it's name?"

"It's a boy, and I call him Shawn."  
"What kind of adventures does he have?'  
"He usually fights other monsters, beings of other dimensions! He's a big hero."

The bell had rung, the Child was beaming. It was time for them to go inside, the Child hid his toy in his backpack, and quickly starting doing school work.

At home, his mother was upset, she thought he would need another rock, one to hold onto, she had figured that if she got another person, one that was a great parent, that he would help. She thought the Child was a recluse, a loner.

It was a good 3 years, from 1st grade to 4th before the Child and the Friend had any real issues. The first problem they had was the bully had been trying to hurt the Friend, the Child didn't want to try and save the Friend. He was scared, he didn't want to protect his friend. The Friend had been upset at the Child for not helping him, and they had a fall out, they both went to Echo Canyon and stood at the top, although they didn't realize that the other was there, they started talking, and the Friend realized that even though the Child was there, he could have done nothing.

It was about 2 more years before anything else changed, the Child's mom had gotten a new husband, a great parent, just like she wanted. Although she doubts she made a good choice in husband.

They lasted for about 7 more years, this time the problem was with the Friend's parents, they wanted to leave, the Friend had tried to convince them, but his parents had made up their mind. They would leave, and the Child would be alone. The Friend had told the Child, and the Child had begged, but the Friend would leave. The Child would be alone, and in one of the most important times of his life. He was scared, as the last time he was alone there was almost nothing that could be done, his only friend was Shawn then, and he was afraid that he would still be alone with only Shawn when his friend left as well.

It took 2 days, the Child was on the edge of the cliff of Echo Canyon, and the Friend was 1 day gone, mourning his lost friend. The Child had stood by, and made some witty banter with a fool, but he was pushed, and started falling to his death, it was then that he had something strange happen, he was transported to another world, and had his body change.

"...And that's the story of the young boy, the one you see in front of you now." I had finished the story, I felt a weight lift off of my chest.

"WAIT, SO YOU'RE A HUMAN?!" Leafeon had screamed.

"SHUT UP! Isn't that obvious from the story?" Flareon wasn't happy about Leafeon's comment.

"How come you aren't shell-shocked? If you are human, and came from another area…" Jordan had asked this.  
"I don't know. Jordan, It's probably something to do with the fact that my area that I was from was very biome diverse." I mentioned, my second best guess was that the home I was from was a mirror world from this one. It was supported by my dream the other night.

So you don't have amnesia?" Jolteon asked.  
"No, and don't think that I've got any solutions." I said, hoping they would pick up, I still knew nothing of why I was here, I knew that it was entirely based on luck, but I didn't know who brought me here. I needed answers, I needed something that these guys got…

**Author's note**

**Good and bad news. Good news, I'm going to move on with the story. Bad news, I can't post next week, somethings coming up. Although I think that some of you don't mind.**


	8. Chapter 7:The Split

Chapter 7: The Shift

I went to sleep, using what I had learned so far, I figured that my coming had something to do with the region's disease that Ho-Oh mentioned, but I couldn't think beyond that. I had started to dream, I felt that I was human again, I knew I was dreaming, I could tell from how the world was in a range of higher definition, I looked around, it was bland, although I could tell that something was meant to be explained, something strange, and I looked down.

The reflection I saw was the epitome of strange. I saw myself, but as a Zorua, I then looked up and saw another thing, Shawn, as a living being, but he was a plush…

"Derrek? How, I always thought that you were…"  
"An imaginary friend? I always thought the same…"

"Can you look down and see what you are now?"  
"Yeah, why…" I looked at his paws, his reflection was human, "So we traded places?"  
"Must have, but how did I become human?"

"Something about accepting death as what will happen, feeling true hopelessness…"  
"I've got something to do in the human world, I've gotta go."

"WAIT!"

"What?"  
"Do you think you can come back? To the Pokémon world?"  
"Yeah, I hope so, to meet you in person… That would be amazing."

"So I'm a Zorua too. Do you think that has anything to do with you?"  
"We did switch places, what's funny is I went through the possessions of my current form, and found a Zorua plush. I'll be sure to keep it with me."

"Good luck in your quest."

"Good luck to you as well."

It was like a mirror, it was startling to see a mirror image, I couldn't understand what that meant for my future, but now I had another reason to finish this. I had to make sure the world Shawn was going to come back to was just as he left it. I would protect what is to be covered. I would protect what was his, mine, and the world's.

The dream shifted, I heard the girls voice from the first night I was here, I knew it wasn't the one who brought me. "Why do you live? Is it because your secrets sustain you? What is life worth? Who really are your friends? Do friends keep secrets from friends?" These words echoed around me tonight, she was doing something, but she couldn't make me feel hopeless. "Why bother with life? You will die, your friends will die, and your enemies will rule the world. What is your cause worth? Is it to the point of your life? Do you even know your own goals?" She had started to scream, "DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS NOW? ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" The voice was right before me, I pretended to wipe spit off of my face, and I scratched her's. It was invisible, I could only tell it was there from where the voice was. "You… YOU DARE TOUCH YOUR SUPERIORS? YOU WILL FALL TO A FATE UNBEKNOWNST TO THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE YOU, as now, death is far too kind." I struck again, knowing that the only reaction she would give is anger, as this is my dream, she can't flex her power without risking killing herself. I had her in check. "Go ahead, hit me again. I dare you, but only if you think it's enjoyable." I felt something strange, other presences were there, they were huddled in balls, I reached out, hoping to get their attention. "Don't bother, they're too far deep now. Dreams within dreams, isn't it a sight?" I reached out mentally, this time hoping to draw from the Dream Cube, it worked, they started fidgeting.

"WE MUST FIGHT HER! SHE KNOWS NO BOUNDS, AND DESERVES A BEATING! WE MUST DRIVE HER FROM OUR HEADS!" I knew that they were the others that came because of the calling. I could barely make out a figure. It looked like a fiery chicken, and I could feel rage radiating from the being.

"I'm tired of living in fear, the feeling I've had for my entire life. It ends today!" I couldn't tell if it was a male voice, or female's, but it definitely has the strength of two behind it. The chicken started to rampage on the invisible voice. Something was ferocious behind that being, a ghoul of pure hatred.

"WAKE UP! It's time to go." Jordan was screaming at me. He was certainly impatient about something, and I could tell that it was a unique event going on.

"Alright, alright, one moment." I yawned and stretched like a cat, who knew that just watching animals would teach you something about comfort. He started to pull me by my paw, he was nearly as impatient as a young child!

The object of his fascination was indeed a rare event. The street was lined with people. It was tough walking through, normally people would melt away, probably because we had done a bit to help the town. It seemed as though the people were busy with someone else...

"Yes, I know I'm famous! Stop crowding me!" The voice was ambiguous, youthful, and wise. The crowd seemed to be chanting 'autograph' over and over. "I get it! If you could stop pushing..." I tried to move closer, but others kept on pushing me out of the way.

"Hey! Where's your partner! You're nothing without him!" It was from the crowd, and the majority of the people crowd in agreement. It was going to turn ugly. Inside I was screaming at my instincts to pick something large and scary, and make it loud, I needed something to scare the crowd off, but I personally didn't know any large and scary Pokémon that I could reliably summon the image of. I roared, hoping to scare the crowd, I didn't know what I was but something inside told me Ursaring. It worked, the crowd was gone except for me and two others. "Oh that worked, thank goodness!" I sighed in relief, taking down the illusion. "Alright, time to go random guy I saved from ravenous horde of fans! Quick before they return!" I started running, hoping he was behind, lead him straight to Jordan's house.

"Long run for a random stranger. Thanks for saving me, I've heard this place is very explorative, so I came here to see if or was worth my partner's and my time. So, who are you?" The stranger was a sort of porcupine-mole fusion, it was the first time I payed attention to him. He was wearing glasses, and wearing a grey scarf.

"My name's Derrek. I'm part of an exploration team from the area." I said, rather plainly.

"I can tell the latter half, thanks for saving my hide… I can't say it enough. Who's your partner?"

"Hey, Derrek, I've been trying… You got him here? How?" Jordan's words hung around trying. He evidently saw who I was talking to at that time.

"Oh, the only other person who didn't bolt when they saw the Ursaring… Huh." The stranger answered his own question.  
"Alright, well, I'm Jordan, I know your name, but you might want to say it for my friend here." Jordan was rather awkward.

"Well, my name is San. Me and my partner Cherry explore the world. Except recently we've been stopped by the Barrier. We're stuck in this region."

"The barrier? I haven't heard of that." Jordan not hearing of something? That's new.

"Yeah, it's an invisible wall, one that sends you back to the nearest town. Not many new teams or civilians have heard of it, as if mentioning it can cause panic."

"Ok, so where's Cherry?" Jordan seemed to know of San, I suppose he did say he was famous, but Jordan seems to be keeping a cool head.

"She should be on her way… I told her to meet me here to see if the Barrier was down near to here… At least if not we can do some exploration to try and find what's causing the Barrier." San was antsy, was he afraid of his partner? Then my mind skipped a beat.

"Wait, you don't have a disease in your area?" I said, confused, if the entire region was sick then why didn't he know of the supposed bought that Ho-oh mentioned?

"What? Is it contagious? Should I wear a face mask?" San was panicking, evidently you don't mention diseases near him.

"No, I believe it only affects the area and not the people." I said, rather unsure trying to sound sure, hoping that what I said is right.

"If that's so, then it might be why the Barrier is up! I've got to tell Cherry!" San was certainly excitable, how does he keep his cool in a mystery dungeon? "The moment I find her…"

"Alright, well, I hope you find her… I can't suggest going and looking for trouble here, there's no guarantee what you'll find anymore." Jordan was stating something that normally wouldn't need to be said, but times are different I suppose.

"WHERE IS MY PARTNER? I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED HIM!" The voice boomed across the area, it was female, she seemed to try to be intimidating. It was working.

"She's quite the distance, it'll be a little before she can hear me. I suggest not showing your faces before I explain to her what is going on, she won't be a quick to forgive person." San sounded scared, his partner must have been unusually strong.

"You're going to meet Cherry? Try and keep her away from my house, it's made out of grass." Jordan applied stress to the second half of that last sentence, Cherry must be a fire-type. Oh dear.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF I DON'T FIND SAN, YOU ARE ALL DEAD!"

"Gah, I better get going. If I don't calm her she could burn down the town!"

"Bye San, good luck in calming her." I said, not really paying attention, something was distracting me, bugging me, but I didn't know what.

"Alright, let's go do some requests Derrek!" Jordan was excited, something was different.

"Why are you so happy?"  
"We got an Urgent Request!"

"What's that?"

"When a person needs a request done really fast, and the results even faster, they send urgent requests to teams they trust! Usually it's something supposedly minor, but can be saving someone's life!"

"What? Who trusts us with their lives?"  
"It's from Abra, the one you let go back in Resonant Bluffs!" He was seriously excited, if I were to keep a written journal every sentence would end in an exclamation mark. "He wants a berry that can only be found near Sandstorm Caverns, his doctor said that the berries there are the only one that can save him." He suddenly changed moods and sounded sad, and for good reason, someone's life is not a matter to be taken lightly.

"Alright, anything specific about the berry we're suppose to get?"  
"Only that it has to be freshly picked. Other than that it only has to be there fast." He sounded a little happier, but he knew what was at stake. Evidently he hadn't read all the way through before reporting that we had an urgent.  
"Alright, how do we get there?" I asked, not knowing the time limit of the request.

"I'm carrying you! It's no problem, I've carried heavier things!" I spun and saw Pelipper was the one who said that.

"Alright…" I was scared, I haven't been flying here, let alone with a living being as the method of transport. "Well, if it's time to go..." I said, not trying to display my fear.

Pelipper took of like a bullet, he was from ground to soaring almost instantly. I held on to the strap provided for this flight. The flight would have been fine of I had protection from the elements, the wind whipping against me was a horrible feeling. It was a short flight, but that doesn't make it better for my fears.

"We're here! Now hold on, it'll get bumpy from here!" I get the feeling I'm gonna have a bit of deja-vu.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked as he flipped upside-down, there was no way for me to hold on to the strap during this. I had started falling, it was one of my bigger fears, I had to scream something, "This is really bad. Badbadbadbad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and the last half of what I was screaming just was repeating the word bad with no breaths in between. I felt the wind whistling past, and I braced myself to hit the ground, but I never did.

"Don't worry, it's the only way I could have gotten you down safely without taking unnecessary time. I was guaranteed to catch you with Whirlwind." Pelipper, remind me to punch him later.

"Derrek? Are you OK?" I was steaming, of course I wasn't okay! I had just fallen down from the heavens twice in the same week! "We're here, we better get moving." I am displeased with you Jordan, but I'll follow you. What are partners for otherwise?

"It's time to enter the dungeon, let's go." I said, quite upset about the entire situation, but I knew that the way we took was the only way to get there so fast.


	9. Chapter 8: Mother, I'm here

Chapter eight: Mother, I'm here.

Entering the dungeon was as easy as entering a hole in the ground, but Sandstorm Caverns was said to be a medium to long dungeon. When we entered Jordan and I were immediately choked by sandstorms, limited only to the local area, but still a problem. The Pokémon there were often ground or rock type. I doubted the berries here had any nutritional value, if anything flourished here I would be seriously surprised. Water probably didn't get in this area, because it was so hot and stuffy. I couldn't talk much as dust and sand would get in my mouth, so Jordan and I tried to stay as quiet as possible, which didn't leave much of communication between us. It was really tough to get my ideas on which way to go across, so I just let him lead. The paths were extremely branching, so much that if I lost sight of Jordan I would not probably see him unless he and I were to enter the same room by chance.

While I was walking I had found a scarf, it was a pinkish color, but I wouldn't be wearing it for fashion, "Jordan! If we find another scarf, or something that we can use to filter out the sand, put it on!" I then motioned for him to tie this scarf to cover my mouth. I spat out sand just after he put it on me, and it tasted like dried wood, an ash tree. "That sand tastes horrible, I'm glad we found this scarf." I then saw Jordan had pulled a greenish scarf out of the bag and tied it around his mouth. "Why didn't I think of doing this earlier? I've had this the entire time." He said, very disappointed, "That's a Pecha scarf, it prevents poisoning. I don't think we'll be poisoned unless there's Skorupis here." I nodded, pretending to understand what he said.

The dungeon wasn't that eventful, it was just a bunch of corridors with huge winds blowing an entire beach's worth of sand down the halls. I was distracted, but luckily only following this time. I could still hear the fiery chicken's voice, or was it voices? I couldn't really tell, but something told me that the scariest thing was the rage that he held back. It was unfathomable, but I knew that the rage wasn't to be feared, but the reason behind it, repressed childhood memories. Those were something to be feared… "Gosh darn it, even though she can't has a body, and I can hear her, I still can't find her! I've been protecting her for so long, even in death. Why must I be unable to now?" The voice was vaguely familiar, although I couldn't tell where from. I looked up and told Jordan to see if we can find the voice. He just shook his head and motioned for me to stay back. I still saw the energy he wakes up with in him, but I was exhausted from pushing against the sandstorm. "And what's worst is I've got to find her in a sandstorm! GAH, I can't believe this!" Something was wrong, although evidently he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'mma go and ask what is wrong, usually the evil Pokémon are unable to be understood, unless willing to change their ways…" I shook my head as he went, hoping he wouldn't be beaten to death. "Hello there, Torchic… I am part of Team Blanket, and I heard you need help. How can I help?"

"First, by walking away, I've taken care of her for much longer than a day. Second, by not bothering me again, any sort of distraction keeps me from her." He was angry, but I couldn't tell why.

"Hello? Do you mind me coming from around the corner?" I asked, hoping to not provoke any sort of negative response from the Torchic. "I'm coming…"  
"YOU! You woke me up from that nightmare! Allowed my sister to escape her HELL!" Oh dear, not what I wanted. "Thanks to you she's outta my head, but now I've got to find her! If your teammate is that guy then I'll gladly let you help me!" Nevermind, exactly what I wanted.

"Just who are you? I want to help, but knowing your name is necessity." I said, coming around the corner.

"I'm the one who wailed on the invisible voice's face. I was tired of living in fear. My name's Jeremy." That's who he was… Huh.

"Huh, never expected to meet someone who wasn't evil out here, how do you know Derrek?" Jordan jumped right onto the case, wanting to move on shortly, we still had an urgent request.

"Alright, let's move! Jeremy just follow Jordan!" I yelled, distracting Jordan.

"But that's just a work around to my answer Derrek!" I shushed him, and we moved on. It felt like we were half way through the dungeon. The halls weren't any less clear, but I could feel the wind wanting to pick up. I knew something wanted to push us back down the halls and into a pit, something with grand wings.

It was a short time after finding Jeremy when we reached the stairs, the wind was blowing down them. I noticed the stairs were smoothing out, being damaged by the sands blowing down the staircase, the wind that was blowing was different from the sandstorms because the sandstorms couldn't be traced, and this wind beat out the sandstorm's breeze.

"Gah, I really don't like this wind. It's ominous… and it seems whatever is making this wind is trying to keep us away," Jordan was obviously disturbed, "but we still haven't gotten those berries… What could be making that wind?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be pretty violent, there's a hatred being carried on it. I can feel it…" Jeremy was irritated with the surroundings.

We were keeping pace through the dungeon, we went through five floors, during those five floors Jordan and I had learned Fury swipes, and got to a strange statue. "This must be the intersection between Sandstorm Caverns and Underground Crossings…" I was confused as to how he knew that, and why the statue was there, he saw the confusion as I motioned to the statue, "Oh, that? This is a Kengiskhan statue, it allows us to take a short rest, and retrieve items, though sometimes you can't retrieve items from these for strange reasons. They usually mark the intersection or end of a mystery dungeon."

"So this is an entrance to another mystery dungeon?" I asked, noting the strange markings around the door, and the wind being stronger.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys an exploration team? I need help finding my mommy!" It was a strange brown ant-thing, evidently a child from it's high pitched voice.

"Yeah, I can help find your mommy. Do you have a name, or are you just called Trapinch?" Jordan is usually the talker of the group.

"Mommy went up ahead, she's been acting weird since touching that purple patch there!" He pointed to the purple patch the Jeremy was reaching to touch, he reacted and jumped away, pulling his wing back from the patch like it burned him.

"Do you mind if we take a small rest here? Then we'll be right on to finding your mom!" Jordan was talking to the child. He enjoyed his job, it made me happy to see him happy.

I lead the way this time, Jordan felt like it would be best. The dungeon wasn't that different, it was just cooler than the previous, it seemed more bearable for life. The wind was getting stronger the longer we tried to get closer. It was a five floor journey, the wind was almost unbearable at the end, the Trapinch had known hidden power, the one time he used it was on the wall, it froze solid… The Trapinch didn't stop blabbing about his mother. He only quieted down when we reached the source of the wind. "Muh… MOMMY!" He rushed in the room, desperate.

"WAIT!" I yelled, rushing after him. I looked into the room, in the room I saw a strange Dragon, it looked nothing like the small brown ant! If he grows into that… It would be cool, but I couldn't see how it happened…

"Leave me alone!" She hurt her own child, and sent him careening into the wall behind her. "I shall teach all of those who want to harm me otherwise!"

"That's too far! You hurt your own child! We're gonna have to stop you!" I yelled, I saw enough abuse. I knew what was right, and I looked at the others to nod and see if they were with me. I could see rage flowing from Jeremy, but Jordan was determined to knock her senses into her. Jordan and I started the battle, We both went to her sides and used Fury Swipes, she responded using Sonic Boom. Jeremy ran under and scratched her underside.

"She's taking a lot" I said, after about 4 minutes of battling, "It seems like she's got a bit of strength in her!"

"Yeah, it's like we might not be able to beat her…" Jordan didn't sound too happy

"ENOUGH!" The trapinch was angry, he wanted to end the fighting, I saw him use something out of the corner of my eye and his mother fell to the floor, unconscious, "Mom, if you can hear me, then I want you to listen, we came here so I can evolve! You determined that it was time I moved away! That purple patch, you need to push out whatever influence it has!" I looked to Trapinch, and noticed something, there was an unconscious figure, and a tree growing a berry.

"SIS! Oh my god, you're okay!" Jeremy ran right up to the unconscious figure and grabbed her.

"There's the berry we need Derrek! Come on, let's go and get it. Then we teleport all six of us back home!" Jordan motioned to the Mother and her son.

"Actually I wanna stay here, still wanna evolve, it's just behind the tree there." The trapinch said, smiling, "I can get out with my mom, and we know were some abandoned buildings are, they're in between Resonant Bluffs, and Flower Meadows."  
"Those aren't abandoned anymore. They're pretty populated now." Jordan was proud of the fact that people were moving in.  
"Really? Then I might think of moving in…" The trapinch trailed, in thought. We got the berries, and left the dungeon.

"Hey, we've brought the berries, let us in!" It was room 110, the apartments were only kind of busy. The doctor was coming to the door, as heard by the stomping.

"Here! I'll take those, he requested to see you when he wakes up, the berries should have a near instant effect." I couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to be bipedal, pink and cream, and large ears. "By the way Derrek, I'm Doctor Audino, I am a volunteer doctor, and I'm helping the Abra here…"  
"Alright, good. So he's…"  
"Unconscious, but for now, he'll be fine the moment we give him the berries."

"What's he suffering?"  
"A rare form of the Pokérus that causes bedriddence."

"Is it contagious?"  
"Not at this stage, it's stopped reproducing. Though his body might reject the new bacteria living inside him, so the berries are a short-term antibody suppressant."

"Lots of big fancy words… How do you know them?"  
"There's a big hospital that I used to work at, lots of machinery and technology. Great place, really stuffy, and I found out that you could do just as much using some Pokémon abilities. Healer really helps with diagnosing viruses, and with my knowledge from the central hospital I can heal some people."

"Ah, why isn't the tech used out here?"

"The people here came here as a refuge from tech used in Avenir city. It's a strange place where neighbors aren't really even acquaintances… I was glad to move out here." I watched as she put the berries in his mouth, he started coughing and sat up, she propped a pillow properly and said, "They finished what you wanted them to, go ahead, if you are in any sort of pain, call me."  
"Alright, Doctor Audino, I'll let you know." He coughed, but it was a weaker cough, "I'll let you know that I'm glad I could see you guys again, I told all my friends and told them to tell their friends. The town really became popular, and I've noticed that the vivid dreams have come back two nights out of five." He coughed again, it was stronger than the last, but not by much.

"Hey, don't strain yourself too much, I've noticed the popularity, this town seems to be a safe haven." I said, comforting him.

"All people want is a place to go. I'll tell you about me if you come back tomorrow, I'll still be here, in room 110. I don't really want to talk now."  
"I then will make sure to show up tomorrow… Have a good night." I walked out the door, Jordan didn't talk, evidently he wasn't feeling chatty.

"Hey, Derrek, can you fall asleep? I thought so, I've just had the best time exploring with you, but I still don't feel fulfilled. I've done everything that I've signed up for, but I feel like there's something more… Sometimes I wonder if the fortune I got when I was younger was destined to become true… Good night, Derrek." I heard Jordan say every word, and honestly I was too busy contemplating to let him know I was awake, I was wondering what I had to do here, why I was here, and how much my friendship was worth. I knew that I had to keep the promises I make, but I also knew that there was no guarantee to what promises would hold… I couldn't think too far into the future, as there was so little I knew of this world. I had to learn more, but I didn't want to distract Jordan. I drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming of my past.

**Author's notes**

**Thanks for hanging in there! I haven't been chatty as life has been awfully suspicious. Just went from seeing no shinies to seeing three and catching the Pokérus in one week. It's like life is trying to make up for something in advance... This chapter title is a subtle reference, although the chapter contains none, if you get the reference, PM me! This chapter was almost done yesterday, and I tried to finish it, and post it, but I didn't quite reach my quota. Honestly GLHF for the future, and be sure to get the next Pokémon game!**


	10. Chapter 9: Waking Up Again

Chapter 9: Waking up again

I walked into town, it was two weeks later. I was talking with Jordan, "Pretty uneventful two weeks wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, we managed to do a bunch of requests, learn about the past of this town, and helped the town finish building…" I said, getting to where the Kecleon, at the entrance of town, could shout and talk to us.

"GET BACK!" Jordan grabbed me and pointed up to the sky… A meteor, was falling, and was falling right above the town. No one else noticed, and Jordan started running.

"GET OUT OF THERE, RUN!" I started running to the town, but the meteor was a lot closer than I thought, just as I was reaching the outskirts it hit, and I was at the edge, I held my spot, as much as possible, but I was thrown back, and landed on my side… My legs screamed from pain, like they were broken, but my sides were burning, entirely, like I was just hit by a Lava Plume… I couldn't breathe, the pain was too much. I felt like I was dying… Then I felt something stomp next to me.

"That was for disobeying me, this is for those who rebel." said a voice, I couldn't tell exactly what said it, but I felt a sharp pain.

"GAH! Ow, that dream gave me a headache." I didn't want another nightmare like that. I must have thrashed about because my bed was strewn about. I shook Jordan awake, "Hey, let's go do a request or something."

"But it's too early." He whined, although I still pulled him up. He rubbed his eyes, and I walked out of the hut. The sky wasn't yet bright, but the sun wasn't rising either. It was a twilight just before dawn, and the stars provided the most stunning view. I knew it was close to four in the morning, but an adventure doesn't stop because of time, it only slows. Jordan had come outside, unknowing of what I was going to do. I took off running to town, "Wait for me! Don't be so impatient! WAIT!" I didn't stop, he was able to keep up and I was laughing, it seemed like a game. I turned and looked at him to see his face, I walked this road enough to know to step high. "Look out!" Jordan had yelled, I slowed down, but didn't stop and fell into a hole.

The hole was mostly dirt, but it seemed excavated, as it was spherical, and slippery along the edges. I was tumbling down the side, when I landed I started rolling. About half way down, I was able to right myself, and slide down on my paws. Jordan was waiting for me at the bottom, I didn't see him go past. When I stopped sliding I was surprised, "When'd this get here? How'd this get here?" I asked, to no one in particular, I didn't expect Jordan to know why and how the hole was here, "Ooooh shiny…" I said, noticing the stone in the center of the pit, it glowed a strange, orangish color, and was warm to the touch. I picked it up and put it in the bag, Jordan glared at me.

"Hey are you okay down there?" I heard a yell from over the edge, when I looked up I saw Jordan… Wait, two Jordans? I looked back, the other Jordan was advancing on me. This one didn't have a bag, imposter Jordan! I used Fury Swipes, and the poser turned tail, and ran, his mistake, I used pursuit, and knocked him cold. "Hey, I'm coming down to get you. Hold on!" I kicked the poser, and it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Could that have been a work of my imagination, or was it something more sinister? "Alright, now I've got to tell you something."

"What?"  
"I don't think I can get both of us up… You might have to wait down here for me to get help." We walked up to the wall as far as we could get without sliding, and I heard a sound of metal sliding on metal, "Nevermind, didn't notice I had learned Metal Claw. I'll definitely be able to carry you up. Just get on on my shoulders."

I had gotten on his shoulders as he started climbing up the wall, it felt weird, and I thought I looked like a goat on a mountain, with how my paws were positioned. I told Jordan, "I feel like a goat." He was confused, and asked a question.

"What's that?"  
"It's a human world animal… It's, umm, a quadrupled animal with, hmm, wool, that climbs mountains. It's kinda like a small horse, except it isn't a small horse."  
"What's a horse?"  
"Something that in the human world, roams the plains on it's hoofed legs, it's known for running, and being strong."

"Like a Ponyta?"  
"Yeah, I suppose."

"Oh, so you were talking about Gogoats! I suppose I can see that…" We both ended up laughing a little. Jordan made short work of climbing out of the huge hole, luckily, he went up the other side than the one I fell down in. "How long do you think it would have taken us to walk around?" I asked, the hole was colossal.

"Way too long, they're going to build a bridge across it because many people come through here. I can just tell."

The town was quieter when we got in, although the sun was up, and it was about 8 or 9 in the morning. I heard a faint melody drift through the air. It was like someone was playing a guitar… Jordan took me to the apartments, and I knocked on door 110. "Ah good, you're here." I heard a familiar voice say, it seemed as if Abra was waiting, "I've been anxious to start talking with you again."  
"That's nice, I've wanted to learn more about you. It's strange as one who was trying to just live on their own suddenly forsakes that life and lives in town…"

"Yeah, but there's a reason to that, although for now I want to tell you of my hobby."  
"And what's that?" Jordan asked, it seems like he's willing to partake in this experience this time.

"It's fortune telling, using Tarot cards. I've gotten 'good' at it, and through no fault of my own. I enjoy it, but I am scared of what it'll turn out…"

"Let's do it!" I was excited, I wanted to see this with my own hands. I've never seen a fortune teller before, and usually they're hoaxes in my world!

"Alright, let me just get out my deck, and cover the windows."

His setup time was short, he used his psychic powers to do those. He never touched the cards with his hands, only his mind. "Please sit opposite me at the table, and then I shall begin." We did so, Jordan was reluctant, but he wanted to see it,

He started talking.

"Ancients of spirit, ancients of time,

Listen to this rhetoric, and rhyme.

Deliver unto me, the prophecy,

Let me know the fate of those,

as I bring this rhyme, to a close."

The entire time he was saying that he was shuffling the deck, though never touching it, he started dealing. "The Fool, and Strength." He said, dealing the first two cards. "Have mastered themselves," he continued, drawing the two of cups, "have met each other," he was prompted saying this by drawing the three of cups, "and agreed upon using their power." He said, drawing the ace of swords. "The fool determines the path, pleasing himself, but changing the world." He said drawing the Emperor, "But Strength is finding himself," Abra drew the Hermit, "the hardships ahead are going to the two, but the strength shared between them is enough to overcome even Death." He drew three cards in quick succession, King of Wands, King of Swords, and Death, "but only if their will is true." He finished by drawing the world.

"... What happened?" He asked, seeing the order of the cards he drew, "That was my most intense relapse since I've started this…"

"N-nothing. I-I swear…" I said, stunned by this telling, I changed my mind about knowing the future.

"Ye-yeah, n-nothing…" Jordan was just as stunned.

"Alright then, well, I've been practicing on people who want to do this, I might even start a shop for this!"

"Ok then, just make them pay before hand." I said, scared, that rattled me to the bones, we had to fight Death.

"Well, I've been in this town before, and it seemed like it might have needed a fortune teller. I'm going to Resonant Bluffs, to evolve tomorrow, if you want to I suggest you come along."

"Oh, we will…" I said, waving, "Bye now!" I walked out of the room, Jordan was walking out behind me.

"That was… Unique." He said, confused.  
"Yeah, I don't want another. Ever." I said, knowing that we might be forced into a fortune.

We walked pretty stunned into Team Mirror's HQ. They weren't yet awake, I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to wake them up. I was still stunned by the fortune, and wanted to tell Team Mirror. "Hey, WAKE UP!" Jordan didn't want them to sleep though, he wanted to talk.

"It's too early. Five more minutes." All eight of them said it at the same time. It was a reaction they must have acquired before coming here.

"Come on, it's time to wake up!" He yelled again, and I heard stirring.

"Sheesh, someone's a Loudred…" The voice sounded icy, must be Glaceon.

"Hey, at least they had the decency to wake us up that way, and not come into our room… I hated that guy." Flareon, evidently remembering someone they used to know.

"Back in the guild, yeah, I'll just keep working back here."

"Ah shuttit. I'm trying to go back to sleep, it's still possible." Sylveon, being optimistic about the wrong thing, he's not going back to sleep.

"Whelp, time to wake up, and sniff the smell of power!" Jolteon, obviously, I have never heard anything stranger.

"You better not forget to take me out adventuring, you still owe me!" Leafeon, definitely upset with Jolteon.

"I wonder if it's Jordan, hey Espeon, what's the chances of him being with Derrek?" Vaporeon, staying true to the description Sylveon gave.  
"A ninety-nine percent chance, unless today is rainy, at which it drops to fifty." Espeon said in a dead tone.

"Hey Espeon, speaking of which, what's the chances that my contraption will work?" Umbreon asked, wanting an answer that was pleasing.

"Oh, that would be… fifty percent?" Espeon wasn't comfortable, he was lying.

"For a simple doorbell?" Umbreon obviously didn't believe the poor sap, it might end badly.  
"Uh, twenty?" Espeon said, getting less comfortable.

"It's not going to work is it… I'll get back to work then."

"Is your morning procedures done? I wanna talk…" Jordan was kinda trailing off, he wasn't very sure of himself.  
"Oh! It's Jordan! I'll definitely be awake then! I'm coming!" Sylveon, although he was wanting to go to sleep just a little while ago. He rushed out, and sat down right in front of us, "So what'cha wanna know?"  
"First, we wanted to let you know that there's going to be a fortune teller opening up shop in the area soon."  
"Oh, good, always wanted my fortune told."

"It'll be confusing trust me, and second, how do you get more than four people into a dungeon at a time?"  
"We don't, as you know, four people is the absolute limit."

"Why?"  
"Well, whenever a fifth attempts to enter it immediately sends the dungeon into a sort of 'reset' and the entire thing that kicks you out if you spent too much time on a floor happens and sends you back to square one. If a person is trapped in a dungeon, then the rules are different, but if more than 4 people want to explore the dungeon, then it resets upon the fifth entering."

"Really? How do you…"  
"We don't! We usually send groups of two or four through the dungeons, and use a psychic link between Espeon and Vaporeon as a transmission device."

"Okay then."

It was a lot of idle chit-chat. The time the conversation died was when Jordan and I said our leave, to go on a request. It was short, and it required us going to Sandstorm Caverns, something about a lost soothe bell. When we got back I saw something strange. "Mom, I know you want to hold on to me, but I need to find my own way to go through this world, remember what you told me? I'm growing up, and when I do, I'll have to fend for myself. I can handle myself, and anyways, I'll have people who'll support me. Don't worry!"

"Fine honey, it's just I feel so sorry for troubling you, and those fine gentlemen, and I want to pay you back."  
"You being my parent is enough of a reward of it's own. Thanks, now go home, I know that you want to be there. It's possible for you now. Bye!"

"Be strong, and remember, use that Ice-type Hidden Power when you get in trouble with the Fae."

"Mom! I know! But one of the ones I wanna be with is a Drilbur! He'll know steel-type moves and I'll be fine!" His words made me take interest so I walked closer.

"You're talking about us, right?" I asked, blatantly talking to what I inwardly identified as Vibrava. Still had no clue how I did that.  
"Yeah! My name is Urist, you're Derrek, and I never caught your name." He said, looking to Jordan.

"My name's Jordan, I'm the friendly drilbur that you mentioned to the nice Flygon over there."

"Hey, we're just on our way to the HQ, wanna join us?"  
"Yeah, what happened to the Torchic?"  
"Haven't seen him since, I assume he'll come around eventually…"

"Let's go! I think that it's grand to have a third member again!" I said, hoping to get home. When we finally got there it was sundown, and the trip around the hole took us the most time. Drat, I forgot to tell anyone about it! Ah well, there's always tomorrow.

"So where am I sleeping?" Urist asked, not seeing a third bed.

"I'll make another bed, it'll be real quick." Jordan said, rushing outside. I heard a familiar scraping of metal on metal. "What's great is now I don't have to buy dry grass!"  
"Really? Sweet!" I said, noticing him just cutting down the grass with Metal Claw.

"So what do you do before bed? My mom used to talk about her day, teach me things, but I suppose that since we're all equals, there's not much for you to teach me." Urist said, unable to fall asleep.

"Usually we just go to bed, it's a tiring day, and we're all kinds of beat up. Luckily you haven't been exhausted due to exploring."  
"Yeah, just try to go to sleep, otherwise just stare out the window until you do." I commented, recognizing he didn't have to go what we went through every day.

"Alright." Urist said, kinda disheartened, but I know that he really was just disappointed. I drifted off to sleep, and slept well.

**Author's Note**

**Well, school has been kind of a hassle, I am glad I get to post this on time. Today I was thinking about the customs of an OC, and a different character's name... Hoboy I'm gonna have a problem trying to keep all those S's straight. Good luck to all of those suffering the same system I am.**

**Post-Author's Note**

**I also forgot to mention that I was trying sooo hard not to name the Vibrava Nick, so I named it Urist like the DF common name. Heh, yeah. More on the fortune telling later. Maybe next chapter?**


	11. Chapter 10: Urist's first day

It was a short nights rest, honestly the night wasn't eventful, it was just the morning after. "Goooood morning Derrek and Jordan! It's time to waaaake UP!" I am honestly surprised about his waking me up. His voice was certainly surprising, he had a sort of radio announcer voice from my world.

"Hey, we made a promise that we would help someone today. Do you mind?" I asked, remembering our promise to Abra. Knowing if we didn't keep it, he would be kinda upset. Urist shook his head, and we went out to the town.

"Hey! Derrek! Over here! Let's go!" Abra was yelling, he wanted to get on the road. Jordan, Urist, and I walked over to Abra and he took off in the direction of Resonant Bluffs. We chased him in a line, in the order of Me, Urist, then Jordan. The entry to Resonant Bluffs was feeling more unnatural than last time, although not near as bad as Flower Meadows. It was a short trip up to the peak, the Pokémon weren't there, they were all just gone…

"This feels… Wrong. I don't like this feeling." Urist said.

"It feels just like Flower Meadows… Why?" Jordan asked.

"You've felt this before?" Abra, he didn't experience this at Flower Meadows.

"Yeah, let's move." I said.

"The evolution point is just beyond there."

"Alright" Abra moved forward, and into a cavern beyond the peak. The wall sealed behind him, and I saw another Dream Cube, it wasn't here before… This time Jordan was talking with Urist while facing me, although Urist couldn't see me. I took the Dream Cube, it just felt… right? Was I secretly a kleptomaniac?

"Hey, I'm back!" It was one or two hours later, he wasn't Abra anymore, although…

"So should we call you Kadabra?" Jordan asked, telling me what species Abra "evolves" into. I'll have to ask what evolution does in this world, as it must be different from evolution in my world.  
"No, my family usually finds their own name when they evolve the first time. I think I heard the name Somnus, although I don't know why. It doesn't feel of any importance, and that's how my dad described how he found his name."

"So we call you Somnus?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"Look, a purple patch… Could people go crazy due to this?" Urist asked, pointing at a corner in this hall. I shrugged, then held out my badge, Jordan did the same, but Urist just stared.

"Note to self, give Urist badge when we get back to town." Whoosh.

"Hey! Thanks for the help. I think that I might not have made it if not for you. I'll be sure to give you one free fortune! Wait, I already have, I won't make you pay for one fortune in the past!" Somnus, previously Abra, said.  
"But that was a test!" I yelled.  
"You'd still owe me! Be happy that you helped me." Grrr, he might get on my nerves if he keeps acting this way.  
"Fine…" I muttered. Acknowledging his weaseling, Walking away.

"We've still got most of the day ahead, wanna do a request?" I asked Urist, the Resonant Bluffs weren't very exciting, "If you want to we always could."  
"Sure, why not, we've got time."

"Alright lets go check the board then." I said, walking over to the board.

"Hey look at this one." Jordan said, picking up a request, "Oh, Derrek, it reads, 'Hey! I want to join Team Blanket, if any team that wants to help, please introduce me to Team Blanket. I will reward you greatly!"

"Time to move over the meet someone requests. Another for Team Blanket, they've gotten unusually popular, I wonder how they've spread so fast." Pelipper said, "Not even I spread this fast, and I'm the mailman."

"Oh really? How did we spread this fast…" I said, "Where do you put those?"  
"I put it on a special board, but for you guys I've seen a ton of them, I've lost count. It seems like you guys should be running a guild."  
"Maybe we will." Jordan said, "It seems like something that would be fun."  
"So are you gonna accept those?"  
"Nah, we don't have the room at home. Maybe when we get a larger building? It's in my plans later."

"Alright, let's keep them on my board then."

"Okay, here you go."

"Alright, how about this one then?" Urist said, he was pointing to a rescue request, it was from Team Mirror, "Hold on, lemme read it out… 'Help, I'm trapped with Espeon, and can't get out! Someone help! ~Vaporeon."

"We've gotta go help them!" I yelled.

"Where are we going Urist?" Jordan asked, excited and angry.

"We're going to… Underwater Plateau? Where's that?"

"I... don't know, it seems best to ask Pelipper…"

"It's north of the shore, not really that far north. I can show you, although, you can always ask someone else to take you, today I don't have time."

"Any suggestions?"

"Nope, do you have a map?"  
"No, although we could buy one."  
"Nah, I'll give you one, the Plateau is there." He said, using his wing to point at a spot just north of the shore.

"Let's go!" I yelled, taking off, running ahead of the others.

"Wait, isn't it 'underwater?' How would we survive if we can't breathe underwater!" Jordan yelled, obviously concerned.

"It doesn't matter, underwater dungeons are weird, you'll breathe! GO!" Pelipper yelled, pointing north, I kept running, Urist flapped his Vibrava wings really hard, almost catching up to me he slowed down, while Jordan was basically just stumbling, tripping every now and then.

The entrance was just outside of the shore, we had to swim a little. It was honestly my first time in water since being in this form, while I did know how to swim, it felt entirely alien. When we did reach the entrance we basically were just sucked into the dungeon. "There's no escape now, although we don't need it." I said, a little confident.

"You do realize I am weak to water right?" Jordan commented, I let it sink in. He was a ground type…

"Then hide behind me, and don't get hit! Simple enough right?" I asked, knowing that the response was theoretically 'easier said than done.' We moved and fought our way forward.

"So, those last seven levels were easy enough. Just rush to the stairs…" Jordan said, exhausted.

"Yeah, heheh, sure!" His voice was littered with sarcasm.

"Next time I see a Shellos I'm gonna hurl." Jordan was seriously disgusted by the water-types.

"No problem, it's just us now, we'll keep pushing." I said, hoping to comfort them.

"Yeah, just a little while longer. Like thirteen floors! Hahahah ha haaaa…" Jordan was purposely sounding crazy. The past floors were a huge trail for them, I didn't do an insane amount of damage, so this dungeon was going to be a trial. Should be about three floors for a break… Right?

"Only have to work until floor ten. Then we're just resting for a little." Urist commented, even though he was ground type, but being dragon type eliminated the water weakness.

"Yeah, yeah, stairs!" Jordan said, racing to the stairs. Everyone raced up the stairs, "Oh, and here!" Jordan said, racing up a second set of stairs, "And to floor ten!" He said, pointing to the final set of stairs before floor ten, and he was over excited about getting a rest. I just followed him up, and we were on floor ten.

"It's certainly different…" I said, but it wasn't the rest floor that Jordan was expecting.

"Where's the Kengaskan rock! Noooo, why? Why can't I just sleeeep!" Jordan was whining.

"You can't sleep because I've got to stop you from meddling in master's affairs. I guard this floor, you must get past me to meddle…"

"Meddle? Who said that!" I asked.

"I did! I, Poliwrath, creator of the Maelstrom!"  
"Water fighting? I can get behind that. Let's do this!" Jordan got cocky, but after so long of hiding he was unable to hold back his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let me start this… FURY SWIPES!" I yelled, successfully distracting the Poliwrath and hitting him three times., while Jordan used the distraction to dig and use Dig to hide Urist, I could tell that Urist was using Hidden Power, trying to freeze the ground.

"Gah, you little…" He was getting angry, "I'll crush you!" Jordan came up and smashed Poliwrath using his second turn of dig. "Really? You used DIG? Why such a weak move!" He finished his taunt by laughing, and tried to hit me with dizzy punch. His feet went out from under him, and I took the advantage by using Fury Swipes on his face.

"Haha! YES! I worked on that plan for so long with Jordan!" Urist yelled coming out of the hole, and stuck the enemy with Mud-Slap, Jordan hit him with Fury Swipes, four times. He must have been weak, he took a bunch of hits. He didn't necessarily resist them, and we've been using team work. He swung his fist using dizzy punch, mashed me in the face, confusing me.

"Urghlebushlik?" I asked, I thought I had said 'Is the world upright?'

"Gah! Poliwrath confused him! We've gotta finish him!" Jordan yelled.

"Hurgh?" I asked, I swung a feint attack in the direction of Poliwrath… Maybe? I know I made contact though.

"Hey! Friendly fire! I'll take care of him!" Urist yelled, using Hidden Power, returned the confusion favor by freezing him.  
"He's as good as dead!" I yelled, excited by the freezing.

"Hey! You snapped out of it! Good job!" Jordan yelled and attacked him with a mud-slap.

"I'm not dead yet!" He yelled, attempting to break the ice, "Knew I shoulda used that Brick break Technical Machine!" I struck him with Fury Swipes, twice, but that was all he needed to be knocked out. He was face-down on the ground.

"Alright, I'll write a note to have this guy arrested, criminal assault. Then he'll go to, and stay in, jail." Urist said, having a pen on him was one of the things I didn't expect.

"Okay, Jordan, you can rest here, how else was he able to stay here for so long?" I said. Jordan just fell over and passed out.

**Author's Note**

**And this introduces multiple things, for one, the second dream cube, for two, the fortune-teller, of whom if I had a game based on this would be important, third, MINIBOSSES, basically weaker bosses. During this I over-exaggerated the simplicity of bosses, and I drew inspiration for this dungeon from my personal experiences with Miracle Sea in the endgame of Explorers of Time. Gosh I'm tired with this dungeon... Staircase, staircase, staircase, staircase, ex., boss. I wondered if the game secretly loved me. I can't wait until I decide to cancel this proj. since I doubt it'll get much further. Unless I have the Determination to do so.**

**Post Author's note**

**Just saw that I missed this update... Oops :/ It's a week late, but it was done last week.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Surprise

"Good morning Exploration Team Blanket! It's time to waaaaaake up!" Urist yelled, when did I fall asleep? Must have seriously been exhausted, I can understand why Jordan was just out like a light then.

"Alright then, let's get moving! Only the rest of the dungeon to go! That's rather short, right?" I commented, with a rhetorical question, I wanted it done, there might be things to do back in town, "How long have we been in here?"  
"I don't think time flows normally in these places, I've heard of a person entering after noon into Mystery Dungeons, and exiting before noon. I think the dungeon always takes one day to get to and from a town, even the furthest ones, and the largest." Jordan commented, I had something to say to that.

"Really now? Huh, that's confusing." I said, responding to Jordan.

"Alright, you wanted to move, I call forward position!" Urist yelled, I winced, he was a little too close to be yelling.

"Let's get a move on! Jordan, in between me and Urist. We've got this." I said, attempting to protect the weakest, we haven't had anyone faint yet… And we've gotta rescue Team Mirror!

"Final floor, the request should be filled just up here." Urist lead the attacks using Bulldoze, it must have hurt. Jordan spent most of his time sharpening his claws, I heard him say that it was called 'Hone Claws' and I just sat in the back, attacking any Pokémon that attempted to hit us while we were waiting for Urist to move. When we got onto the final floor I heard something.

"So you're finally here? Took long enough, hurry up and rescue us!" It was Vaporeon, though something was wrong. Urist dashed into the room, dragging Jordan and I after him.  
"NO DON'T! IT'S… a trap." Espeon called, his voice showing disappointment when he saw us enter the room.

"What?" I asked, then saw a purple patch… Oh crap.

"Time to die! I never really respected you, although I can thank you for bringing so much business into town, that gives me so much more to do!" This didn't sound like someone who was sane talking, that purple patch changes you… although, how much?

"I get first move!" She yelled, and hit me with a Quick Attack.

"Watch out, she resists some of our attacks." Jordan yelled, he had used Hone Claw, then followed up with a Fury Swipes, although he only hit once, and missed his second time. I used Fury Swipes as well, and Urist used Bulldoze.

"Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon yelled, and hit Jordan dead-center.

"Ow, that hurt you Jerk!" Jordan yelled, he used dig, and ducked under anything that Vaporeon could throw at him for a while. I used Pursuit, as Vaporeon turned around to attack Urist.

"How about a Quick Attack to you?" Vaporeon asked, using Quick Attack on Urist.

"Here, let me join in!" Espeon used Hyper Beam.

"OW, traitorous dog! I'll get you when we get back." Vaporeon yelled.

I used Fury Swipes, and Jordan finished Dig. I got five hits on Vaporeon.

"Hey, if I go down, then so do you!" She yelled, throwing some sort of purple ball at me. It made contact and I felt like I just ate some Swedish Meatballs that my mother cooked, she gave me food poisoning accidentally.

"Urgh, I feel sick…" I said, Urist took a hit from Vaporeon, and retaliated… No, he used Feint Attack. Vaporeon fell over, unconscious, "Alright, now to return back to town." I said, then spat something up and passed out.

"Is he awake?"  
"I don't think so"

"I am SO sorry! I don't know what came over me after I…"

"Touched the purple patch? I know, we've seen it before."

"Really? Oh hey, he's getting up~"

"How am I? What happened." I asked, looking at the faces around me, it was Jordan, Urist, Vaporeon, and Espeon. We were back in Jordan's house, "How'd we get back to your place Jordan?"

"It's simple. We used the badges, can't continue on when a member has fallen… That's just rude!"

"Yeah, but what about…"  
"I'm fine now, just get your rest. I'm sorry for hurting you guys."

"No problem, it's fine, you can return home now." Jordan said, showing them out.

"Owowowowo, this feels like I've been hit by Disarming Voice again. Can I go back to sleep?"  
"For as long as you want. Oh, and it's not just my house, it's Team HQ, so it's your house too." Jordan said, as I drifted into a state of quiet.

"Welcome back, I've been waiting, I let the others go, and now I can't protect them. Sorry, but they might just die!" The voice was extremely sarcastic.

"Really? That's just inconsiderate!" I didn't say that, "Although I wouldn't expect any less. The question is… How'd Derrek get through without confronting you?"  
"He should ask that himself, although I suppose that it'll be hard to explain, so the best way to put it is how he entered this world compared to the others." the voice said, snide, although I did want to know.

"This tale I've heard is of a man who spent his whole life hunting giants. In the end even he could not best the final giant, his own ego." Jeremy said, rather cryptically.

"Alright, so tell me where they are and I'll save them." I said, knowing the voice would decline. My biggest hope would be that it would trip up and give me some information.

"No, that's for later. I'll tell you when I deem it time."

"Really? When's that?"  
"Later. I would let you know… But this world is for exploration, find enough things to appease me and I'll tell you. Also, you and your sister, fiery chick, should make a great exploration team, maybe you can find your way to Derrek and Join his organization… or plan for one."  
"Hey, no, don't volunteer me, I'll gladly do it, but he's gotta ask!"

"Can we?"  
"Sure! Although I might have to ask Jordan… Better yet, ask us in person. If Jordan says yes I'll try to build you a house or hut nearby. You might still wanna think about your team name, it's really important" I said, contemplative of the situation, building would be really difficult, as I didn't have hands, the thatching was okay, but I only used my mouth. I would need someone to help build the structure, maybe I can get Jordan to help, "Wait, why are you so helpful?"

"I am not helpful, its just… shush! Don't tell HIM about this." The voice said, scared, but of what? "Now go! Leave me! Pathetic moldings of flesh."

I woke up, it was early in the morning, and nobody was awake. I walked out doors and looked up at the sky, it wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. I stared out and compared it to my home, a crowded, overpopulated, and mopey city. This place is a pretty oasis, the perfect escape from my old life. I didn't miss a thing about it, the place was stuffy, smelly, and polluted. My family weren't quite up to par, and I regretted almost every choice I made. I didn't like my step-fathers values, he didn't teach me the things I needed, and tried to teach me new values. He was oppressive, and I had the feeling that he didn't love me. "What're you doing out here?" Jordan asked, evidently just waking up.

"Nothing, hey Jordan, will you help me build any buildings I wanna build?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking, and I wanted to be a carpenter in my world, so do you wanna build something now?"

"Sure, I think it should be a second bedroom, I get the feeling that we'll need it." Jordan said, shrugging.

"This should be where they are sis." The voice sounded familiar, it was probably Jeremy.

"Really? I don't know…" It was a female.

"Yeah, but at least you know what you were changed into."

"Yeah, I know, Espurr, I know very little about Pokémon though. Never even played the game, just saw some images."

"Okay then, but you still must admit that you knew what you were."

"Who're they?" Jordan asked, not hoping to get an answer from me.

"Guests. We'll ask them later."

"Alright a little longer sis, never linger."

"Yeah, yeah, I sense two people over there."

"Really? Alright, HEY! Is this where Jordan and Derrek live?"

"Depends on who you ask. Who are you asking?" I yelled back.

"Whoever's gonna answer."

"Yeah they live here, although you're gonna have to look around in order to find them."

"Really? Might I ask who's talking?"  
"I am. If you wish to know, you might want to come find me."  
"Alright then." He yelled, and came over. "Oh hey! Jordan, Derrek, May we join your… erm, organization?"

"Organization? What's this about?" A short silence happens, " Oh, heheh. Sure, we haven't given it a name, so you're temporarily just a part of Team Blanket… I suppose. Hit up on the request board in town, and give us erm… fifty? Yeah, fifty percent of the cash. We'll build you a room by nightfall. We'll feed you every night, and let you be associated with our organization."

"Alright, we accept. Do we get a team name? I heard something about getting a team name from somewhere."  
"OH yeah, yeah. We'll write it down… erm."  
"I've got this! What's your Team name?" Urist asked, pulling out a notepad, he came from nowhere, it surprised me to have him talking right behind me. "I'm not meant for job, but I can do it. I won't make it full time though."  
"Okay, so you're part of their team now? Alright, me and my sis wanna be known as 'Team Pyrokinesis'. It's something that we wanted thought about."

"Alright, you're written down. I'll pass this on to whoever is next… I hope." Urist said.

"Now go out and go get some of your own fame. Make sure you treat your clientele well. Bring back fifty percent."

"We'll build your house." I said, hoping to get it done.

"Bye now!" Jeremy said, "We'll be working on it. Maybe get you your cash…"  
"Wait, take these!" Jordan said, tossing them badges. "We've got some extra, but they say our team name. Now get going, we'll get it done!" They left, "Now to get wood… However we do that…"

**Author's note**

**...Huh, Sorry 'bout posting this so much later compared to normal. Trying an experiment. Oh the plans for the future, it may seem confusing now, but it's the plans for the future. Hope you enjoyed this, I'm not gonna A/N this next couple updates. Might get too confusing. I will PAN it if people ask me a bunch of questions. Reviews and PMs are nice to see every now and then, so please do.  
**

**POST Author's note.**

**301 views? Welcome everybody, to textual Youtube.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Maybe we could…" the past couple of minutes we've been talking about how to get wood. It's been rather uneventful, and no one's had many ideas, because recently the lumberjacks have closed down.

"Hey… How do we explore?"

"... Oops." I muttered, we forgot to teach them… Erp, "Urist, could you go with them for their first request?"

"Yeah, I'll explore with them. It'll be fun, just finish the building" Urist said, taking his bag, and leaving.

"So any new ideas?" I asked, Jordan shrugged, "Alright, let's go ask the mailman then. It seems that he knows much more about this town then I can ever learn." Jordan just nodded.

In town it felt busy, but empty, like a group of people were walking about talking about death. The town had this dark feel, and the people… "Let's get to the post, I don't like the vibe these guys are giving off." I said, wanting to get in and get out.

"Pelipper?" I commented.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Do you know where maybe we could find some wood? Jordan wants to build something."

"No, there's no new source of construction wood, although the retired carpenter might have a source." Pelipper commented, "Although that's not guaranteed. It's the only source I can think of."

"Thanks, we'll talk to him." Jordan said, taking me to the carpenter's house.

The house was really nice looking, and seemed to just fit every occasion. It was definitely the work of a master builder, and I was studying to build stuff like this. It was my goal, I wanted to build to test my skills. "Hey, Carpenter, are you in there?" Jordan called out, asking for the carpenter.

"Yeah, what'cha here for?" A voice called out. I couldn't pin the accent, it seemed Georgian, though.

"Do you have any construction wood left? Me and my friend want to build something."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you, I've got no use for it. It's better to just give than to ask for a return."

"Really? You'll just give it to us?"  
"Yeah, it's better to nurture those who want to take an interest in a craft, than to deny. Although this is all I have, I won't have anything left, so if you come back, I'll tell you where to get more, rather than giving you some."

"Thanks! I really can't thank you enough. Thank you!" I said, I was about to hug him.

"No problem, it's out back, the shed, it looks locked, but it ain't." He said, I still haven't seen him.

"Bye! Thanks for that!" I said.  
"No problem again, I'll just be sure to see you later." He said, I didn't know exactly who he was, and, or how he knew who we were, if he did, but I didn't wanna find out. We had wood. It was time for some fun.

"Alright, so this goes here, dig a small hole." I said, putting an X where I wanted Jordan to dig for me. "Now this goes here, and I'll start working on the final stud locations." Time didn't seem to pass, I was just breezing through it all. Not only did the Carpenter have planks, but also a hammer and some nails, we would return them the moment, we're done with them. "Now hold this at head level for me, and I'll…" I heard three whacks as I used my mouth to hammer in the nails. "There we go, now all I've got to do is…" Time was stopped, it was an amazing experience just to sit there building a house. I wouldn't gain very much, but I knew every moment was worth it. "Now we've got to finish the thatching, and put it up…" it was almost done, and I was aglow, not literally, but figuratively, Jordan was pretty satisfied, and I looked up. It was finished. Sun was going down, and I felt rather nice about this one, it matched the style of the other, and was very well built. It was time to go return the hammer and nails.

"Hey, Carpenter? I hope you don't mind us using your nails." I yelled out, hoping to ask forgiveness if he did.

"No, I don't. Are you finished? That was fast, you guys must have done a lot of work and were very efficient about it. I've seen it faster with my crew, but I never thought amateurs could do it this fast."

"Do you want some sort of compensation for the item usage? If not, it is done, and we'd like you to come see."

"No, no compensation, and sure, it'll be me last act." He said, exiting his house. Inside something said this was a Conkeldurr, he was slow, and he seemed to be in a great amount of pain when he walked. He showed his age, and he bore it with pride, he tried to make his stature as tall as possible, and when he walked he tried his hardest to hide the pain, using the pillars of concrete to help him walk.

"I'll lead you. We live a little outside town this way."

"Ah, that's nice, you carried all that wood by yourselves?"  
"Yes, but it was the lightest I've carried! It was amazing how light it was."  
"Yeah, that's why I chose it. It's called Dream Wood, it was originally found in this town, but now, due to it's weight, is being grown everywhere."

"Really? That's so cool!" I said, just going all in with my desire of building.

"Now, I would prefer some quiet while we walk, I've got some last minute thinking to do." He said.

"This is what you guys built? It's pretty good, I've only seen a similar style built successfully once. Let alone so well." The Carpenter commented, "I'm glad I let you build this. Thanks for showing me something so nice, I'll be remembering this."

"No problem, thanks for letting me build this. It was an honor to impress you." I said, bowing.

"I'll be off then, you've done a nice job, who ever taught you should be proud. I know I would. You have access to my tools whenever you want." He said, nodding, "Goodbye now."

"Bye!" I said, waving him off, he was walking away.

"So that's the last you need to know about exploring." Urist said, presumably to Jeremy, and his sister.

"Alright. Thanks!" Jeremy said back, "Can't wait to see my new home."

"They promised it would be done, let's hope they followed through." His sister said. I hurried Jordan into the house, and had him make a bed while I made one, "Hey, why can't we have more than four in a Mystery Dungeon at a time?"  
"Something to do with a reset, it's strange, that's why only one group explores a dungeon at a time, it's basically an arbitrary headcount limit." Urist deftly explained.

"Alright, is this our house?" Jeremy asked.

"No, that should be HQ, the new building over there should be."

"Hey, over here! It's done!" Jordan yelled.

"You ask we deliver! It's as nice as we could make it, and it's done in a day!" I yelled. Everyone rushed over, including Team Mirror, who evidently decided it would be nice to drop by.

"What did you do in a day? I only heard something about a building… Oh my goodness." Umbreon said. Team Pyrokinesis was looking at their new abode. They were walking around it's four walls, and looking at it, inspecting it as much as possible.

"This… is amazing. I wouldn't expect this from anyone in a day… This is ours?" I nodded to Jeremy's question, "Wow… I… Thanks. Just thanks." I could tell that he was really thankful. I felt good, and even want to do this for more.

"Hey, Jordan, if we get a name for our guild, can we do more of this?" I asked, I felt like I had to ask about everything. I trusted him, strangely enough.

"Sure! Until then, let's keep exploring." He said, smiling.

"When you do get a good name, can we join? We'll only be consultants, and it'll be rather simple." Flareon, he seemed to approve.

"Sure… I don't know if you'll follow the same rules as the apprentices... If you want to you can." Jordan said, seeming to be put on the spot.

"And what are those?" Leafeon asked.

"For now, when a request is completed, fifty of the Poké goes to the guild." Jordan said.

"Alright, we'll do that, just get a good name." Umbreon said, nodding.

"Good. Now everyone go to sleep, it's sundown, and I've worked hard." Jordan finished.

Late night, I couldn't sleep. Just glad that I finally had the ability to build something. "Hey, Derrek, are you awake? I guess not, I had some fun building today. It reminded me of my time with my first best friend, I left him, he became an exploration team with a turtwig, his name was Tommy, I left him because I couldn't buck up and bother exploring with him. I was just so sad after failing to go with them, I left that region. Now I'm here. I tried my hardest just to learn about this region, general info, old legends, myths, you name it. I lived in this town, because I knew that every other one would be even worse. It's hard to describe what it felt like to be so alone, I honestly can't even understand what is so good with being alone. I couldn't see why others wanted to be alone. The best time to admit is when you're with a friend. I'm so sad when I'm alone, I can't find anything to look up to when I'm alone, no future time to see, I can't even stand the thought of being alone. I'm pathetic, the strongest exploration teams are generally solo teams. I'll need to find some sort of security, or I'll be worthless. Anyways, good night." He said, with a sigh. I waited, Jordan was probably asleep.

"Hey, Jordan, I'mma try what you're doing every now and then. I can't stand you releasing your feelings, without any compensation. So here I go, when I was human, I was always exploring, but I never had any friends, I couldn't find anyone who would listen, until my dad left. He left me with a plush of a shiny Zorua, when he was dead, I started to have conversations with it, now I think of it as a sort of portal to this world, it was definitely someone behind that door. I shared almost every moment, and my secrets were his, he shared his explorations, and his secrets were mine. I was scared of being rejected, so I never opened myself up, when someone finally helped me, I just couldn't respond, and I basically shut down. I hadn't experienced this before, and I didn't know how to respond… I left a best friend behind too, I should have talked to him more, and now I just regret being unable to communicate with him." I said, frowning, "I know I'm crazy, but hey, this world is crazy too. Good night."

**Author's Note**

**First, I just want to point out that this story will end at about 30, for a main plotline, but the story will go on for a little longer.**

**Second, ****this is a special 'Author's Note,' I've got something to explain, so I shall interview someone who I think can explain it better then I. At least I hope he shows up, Arceus? It's time for the interview!**

"Yes, I know, now, as you may know..."

**Quiet down will you? You don't have to yell!**

"Sorry, I'll whisper then, that is how I normally talk. As you may know, my name is Arceus, and I'm the Creator."

**Alright, thanks for introducing yourself, first question, tell me more of this 'sister world' situation going on.**

"Oh that, well, it all starts in the third sister world, and just to let you know, I like the number three, when Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum had all faced against their respective Legendaries. Cyrus had captured them with the intent of creating a new world, so they were forced to hold that much power. It's painful holding enough power to change the world for longer than the necessary time, which is less that one tenth of a second. When the three teenagers broke the Legendaries out of their rage, they had to release the power in some form, now they all had wishes, of which they muttered under their breath when they defeated the Legendaries. Pearl said, 'Humans are too dependent on Pokémon, I wish that there was a world without them.' Diamond muttered, 'Pokémon are just abused by humans, I wish there was a world without them.' Platinum said, 'There are too many villains in this world, I wish that there would always be a hero to stop those villains, so the world can remain the same.' They were just speaking their thoughts, and the three Legendaries, who control time, space, and dimensions, all decided to grant their wishes, Giratina started by separating the world into three different Dimensions, creating a duplicate of himself inside of them, but leaving Palkia, and Dialga out of both. Palkia used his powers to remove Pokémon from one world entirely, and left a shell of his power there, in the center of the earth, to watch over. Dialga used his powers to ensure that humans would never come around, and created the Temporal Tower and a shell to watch over that world, and alter slightly what he has to."

**Oh, wow, that sounds... Difficult.**

"Yes, it is, when making a new world, one cannot make yourself without a stabilizer, and there is no stabilizer strong enough for a shell of me."

**What are these stabilizers?**

"In Palkia's it's his Geological Chamber, called the Ancient Box. In Dialga's it's the Temporal Tower, where time itself must stay at a stand still."

**Huh, would that also explain why there is only one of you, that you can't make a stabilizer powerful enough, and what happens when a shell doesn't have a stabilizer?**

"Well, that where things get... dirty. When a shell doesn't have a stabilizer, it will become Primal, the best example is in your game Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time."

**Oh, that makes sense, but what about in the new Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire?**

"That's... Different, I don't know exactly what happens there, but I do know that it's possible to force a Primal state if you put enough of the opposing energy to the Legendary's power into the Legendary."

**Alright, and one last thing, explain the to be mentioned 'Temporal Desynchronicity'**

"Blame Palkia, he's no good at time, and time related tasks, so he is unable to sync time properly."

**Thank you Arceus, you may leave now.**

"I will, once you give me the promised plate."

**Fine, here, the mind plate.**

"Really? I guess that you have more than the 3 plates you said?"

**I have all 18, plus you still might owe me...**

"For what."

**_THAT _****thing.**


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey, Derrek, are you there?" A voice asked, I opened my eyes, and I saw a bland landscape, "Oh good, it's the second day know, I don't know what to do, I think that talking to you is going to hinder rather than help, I know for a fact that I have 2 Dream Cubes, they seem to be all over the place in your world. I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you for too long, I've got to go." Two days? There must be some sort of "Temporal Desynchronicity", heh, fun word, desynchronicity.

"Good morning." I heard, Jordan, I opened my eyes, it was time to explore already? Man, I couldn't…  
"Time to go to school, Come on!" Urist said, excited to go to school.

"What?"  
"You heard me, Lets go!" Urist was impatient.

"First, to whoever is altering this dream, only family lives together. Second, nobody wants to go to school."  
"Don't you want to live with us? I mean, we are friends right?"

"Let me out!" I yelled, I wanted to wake up, but something was preventing me.

"WHY MUST YOU FIGHT! I'm trying to protect you from HIM." The voice from dreams past was flipping out.

"I don't need your protection! I can protect myself."  
"No, not yet. It will be when you have all the Dream Cubes." The voice was softer, still the same, but softer. "Trust me, it is not enough to be strong."

"Who are you protecting me from!"

"I can't… I can't, I just can't. Although I will tell you my name, it's been a while since I've trusted someone with my name. My name is Meloetta. I'll try and protect you while you're sleeping, but when you're awake is when you are under your own protection."

"Thank you?" I was confused, I didn't know how to react. "How do I contact you in the Waking world?"  
"I will contact you, until then, protect yourself."

"Gah! What did, huh. I wonder if…"  
"Oh good, now I won't kill you in your sleep."

"What?" I said, hoping for an explanation.

"I said that I won't have to kill you in your sleep, it's too dirty to kill a person when they don't have any sense of what is happening. I want to see your fear. I want you to understand that you're going to die." I still haven't seen him, he must be behind me.

"May I see the face of my captor?"  
"Sure, it will be your last." I turned around, it was unnatural, I could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't created through normal means. It stood at three times my height, and it started to crouch.

"Who are you? I can't…  
"Me, I don't care, I know WHAT I am though, and that's Mewtwo, I was born of a choice, one that had two detrimental options, and my creation was unavoidable. I am your killer, and you shan't rest easy."  
"I think I will, tonight seems like it's going to be warm." I said, sarcastically, I heard a smash, and wood cracking. I saw a pinkish stone fly at a high speed at Mewtwo. It hit him and he went flying.

"You better not touch him, you jerk!" Jeremy's sister yelled, she had evidently used the rock to try and harm Mewtwo. Everyone woke up, and made startled noised as they did so.

"What happened!" Jordan yelled, seeing the wood chunks sprayed everywhere, oops.

"Someone attempted to kill me. I don't know why though." I said, trying to remain calm, although I'm not sure if my voice obeyed, "It's fine now, it's been taken care of."

"Hey! SIS! Are you okay? I heard a crash!" Jeremy seemed to scream across the area, it was eventful, everyone was yelling and Mewtwo was nowhere to be found.

"Jordan, you are hiding much from yourself, do you really wish it to be so?" Mewtwo said, from seeming everywhere, how did he know such things?

"Still perturbed from earlier?" Jordan asked, I didn't bother to ask him if he was okay.

"I don't think I'm okay. I can't really think of what that guy wanted with me." It was horrible that he wanted to kill me, I wanted to know why someone wants to kill me.

"I wish I understood why he wanted to kill you, we've got enough of the day to go explore."

"Yeah, let's go somewhere that is normally unexplored. I wanna do something big compared to normal."

"We'll have to ask Pelipper where a Mystery Dungeon is that hasn't been explored. Those are rare."

"Alright then. I wanna be worth something."

"You've done a lot of good for this town, you already are." I sighed, I felt insecure, and just wanted to flee. I didn't want to stick around with the killer, it's time to explore.

"Well, I don't know, there's this Large Mystery Explorer's Dungeon that's just been discovered." Pelipper responded to Jordan.  
"What's a Large Mystery Explorer's Dungeon?" I asked.  
"Usually they're just called Large Dungeons." He said, looking at Pelipper, "But they usually don't have that only four people limit. They're also much larger." I took it in, a larger dungeon. Huh.

"Alright, so we can explore with everyone." I said, nodding.

"Yeah, normally."

"Let's GO!" I yelled.

"The Large Dungeon is here on the map." Pelipper said, pointing at Jordan's map.

"Thanks!" Jordan called, we rushed and went to the guild and got everyone.

"We're here. It's time to explore!" Urist yelled, the Vibrava was excitable, I was glad to be able to explore this Large Dungeon.

"Yeah, it's amazing, we get to explore somewhere new!" Jeremy said, we had 5 people in the dungeon, it was certainly new, "Hey, sis, did you ever tell Derrek and Jordan your name?"  
"No, I don't think I did. You can call me Eliza." She said.

"Nice meeting you, This is going to be your first journey with us, just so you know, we tend to follow Derrek during these trips."

"Yeah, nice meeting you, I'll be your pilot today, I'm hoping that we have a smooth trip." I was laughing at my own joke, I don't think Urist or Jordan understood, but I could hear other laughter.  
"Hey, why's that funny?"

"We're in a cave, and in the human world pilots are those who fly machines in the sky." Eliza said, laughing in between words.

"Wow, that would have been funny if we had known. Darn it, now I wish I had known." Jordan said, sad.

"Let's get a move on." I said, taking the first steps into the dungeon proper.

The large dungeon was a Steel-Type and Fire-Type cave, and It didn't really reflect what really was inside of it. It was a mix between white and red crystals. The ground was dirt mostly, and the ceiling was also crystal, although it was black, not dark like shaded, but black like eternal darkness. It was hard to see, and the darkness was encroaching on everything that wasn't near to anyone in the current exploration, this was the first time the darkness was this close. Everyone was smiling, and enjoying the time with the rest of the team. The first floor was simple and the darkness wasn't too constricting. I started checking in on people, it seems like something to do from now on. Jordan commented, "Let's do this."

Urist nodded, "So far, seems easy."

Jeremy smiled, "So long as my sis is okay, so am I."  
Eliza said, "Isn't that sweet." The check-up was simple, and efficient, no time wasted. Everyone was still good, and no-one reported any harm. Exactly what I wanted for the first check-up. I couldn't tell how far we had to go, but it seemed that even if this dungeon was endless we could get through it. Time was short, and this trip was making me feel better.

"Yeah, these steel are a breeze, but it seems like this dungeon is manufactured… I can't tell if these walls were forced grown or not." Jordan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but the honest truth is that even if we did manage to find it out would it really matter?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe not sis, but wouldn't it be nice to know if Mystery Dungeons were able to be created?" Jeremy questioned Eliza, she frowned and shook her head. The trip remained relatively loud, with stories, and jokes, but I didn't really join in, and didn't really pay attention. I was sucked into my own head, but focused on the road ahead. There were general comments, and some horrible jokes, but all in all, the trip was rather bland. The few traps weren't very harmful, and the enemies weren't very hard. I could hear a banging further down and I couldn't tell what was really happening down there. It was certainly unsettling to listen to the constant racket.

"Hey, what could be going on down further? I'm listening to this constant banging, and it's unsettling."  
"I don't know, but fire and steel are symbolic of factories back home, might be a factory." Jeremy muttered.

"It could be an angry Pokémon." Jordan predicted.

"What ever it is, I agree, that banging is unsettling." Urist complained.

"This is only the first section of the dungeon, so it'll be a while until we find out what is banging." I said, getting the feeling that there are multiple sublayers.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. Maybe when we get through the entire dungeon we'll be rewarded by some sort of group." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, there should be a reward. Pelipper might have told the Explorer's Society that we are the first to try and explore this dungeon." Jordan said.

"Really? Cool, what's usually the reward?"  
"I don't know, there's a agreement that explorers don't tell the reward."

"Darn, oh well, we'll find out later. Let's try and get through this dungeon!" Jeremy finished the conversation. It was a short little chat that was common for the group to have, only two or three participate. Nobody really wanted to talk in depth, and the dungeon wasn't worth talking about yet.

"I'mma take a crystal, they're very pretty." Eliza blurted.

"Here, have this one sis. I picked one up just for you." Jeremy, he seemed to stick up for his sister always.

"Maybe we'll make it out by today, that'd be nice." Jeremy said rather quickly.

"Isn't there that temporal shift theory?" I asked, trying to remember exactly what Jordan said about Pokémon entering and exiting the Mystery Dungeons.

"No, that doesn't work with Big Dungeons. It's really strange." Jordan commented, it seemed that Jordan knew a lot more about dungeons then I.

"Huh, alright then. I believe that." I said, "Look, staircase!" I said, then walked over to the stairs, I didn't know what was up them, but I was interested in what might lay up there. "Let's go up! Come on!" I said, leading them up the stairs. It was a rest section, we could take a break. "Look, time to rest!" I said, pointing to a Kangaskhan statue. Everybody stopped.

"Don't worry, I brought lunch!" Jordan called out, pulling out a basket from the bag.

"Why does that fit in there?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Don't ask me." Jordan just shrugged. I just took food that Jordan gave me and started eating, even though it was nonsensical, it was still delicious. It seemed like the food itself was not affected from being stuffed in an extradimensional space.  
"Oh man, this is delicious! Who made this?" I yelled.

"I must find out who made this!" Urist called, seconding my motion.

"I third! Seriously, who can cook this well?" Jeremy shouted.

"Yeesh, I can hear you! Shaddup!" Eliza said, "but that hurts that you don't know I cook this well, even with alien foods, bro."

"I love you too, it's just that you've never cooked, that I've seen, before!" Jeremy apologized.

"Yeesh, rude." Eliza replied. Everyone started laughing, it seemed like the best joke to listen to a couple of siblings fight. Everyone was lighthearted to start into the second part of the dungeon, the perfect condition for an adventure further. "Although it was fun getting the chance to cook."

**Author's note**

**Next chapter's gonna be third person, I'mma give a short break from Derrek's POV, and go take a look at Team Mirror, especially since I liked what I did for the 'Waking Team Mirror' section in chapter 9. I've decided that be best course of action for what I'm gonna write about is to give it some more thought. Something big will happen in chapter 15. Major hugeness. Also PM or review about what you thought about the interview from the other chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: Team Mirror?

"Gooooood Morning!" Sylveon yelled, her yell woke up the entirety of Team Mirror. They all woke up immediately, there was this hang in the air that the entire team was aware of, it scared them. They knew that something big was up. They couldn't tell what though. It left a hang over the entire group, they wanted to get something going.

"Hey, Jolteon, you still owe me that adventure."  
"I know Leafeon. I know, it be my debt, I owe you as you did do that request for me."

"Let's go."  
"I'mma tag along, you're going to the junkyard right?"

"Yeah, but it's not called that, it's called the Broken Caverns. Get it right, and we've got a request there so it's not scavenging we're going there for."

"Fine."

"Let's go." Most of the group couldn't tell who was talking, though the general idea seemed to be that Leafeon, Jolteon, and Umbreon were leaving.

"Bye!" Sylveon called, using her feelers to wave off the group. They left, and Sylveon continued, "alright, now, we've got a bunch of stuff to do. First, we start off with getting a fortune told, then we determine who's exploring, and who's staying behind to watch the base. Three people have already left, so that means we have 5 people to split. Who's going with who?"  
"I'll take any Urgent requests, usually we only get one or two." Flareon said, walking away to the post office.

"Okay, so I'll stay behind, I don't wanna explore quite yet." Vaporeon, he was thinking about the purple patch, still scarred from him attacking his friends.

"Okay, let's go, if we get more than two maybe we can give one to Team Blanket. I don't think that it'll be too tough to convince them." Sylveon commented, still ordering the remainder of the team around, "I'll take the fortune, Espeon, do you wanna come with?" Espeon simply nods.

"So, you want a fortune?" Somnus asked.

"Not the long term one, just for today." Espeon said, nodding.

"Oh, okay, I liked doing the long ones though." Somnus whined.

"I know, we just don't need it." Sylveon said.

"Fine, here, I'll draw it for you. Here, it's the three of wands, the mysteriosity of all dungeons will go up two." Somnus muttered.  
"Thanks, here's your money, and a bonus." Espeon tossed him a bag of Poké. The two eeveelutions walked out, and went to see Flareon.  
"Nothing, notta, just regular requests." He said, kinda disappointed, "I wanted to do a special request."

"Alright, well, you go with Glaceon, and I'll go with Espeon." Sylveon said, "Maybe I'll go see what Team Blanket is up to." Sylveon said, then walked off to see Pelipper.

"It seems they're still in the dungeon. They're exploring the large dungeon that's just been discovered." Pelipper called, Sylveon was intrigued.

"So no talking to them? Darn, when will they get back? Could they be in trouble?" Sylveon basically complained, unable to do anything.

"They're fine, just trust them. It's how they get stronger, challenging themselves. Forcing strength to show." Espeon chatted. Sylveon shook his head, he wanted to go save them, but he knew it wouldn't be wise.

"Let's just go take some requests. It's best if we just go. Maybe we can chase after something else." Espeon could hear the pain in Sylveon's voice, evidently Sylveon was attached like a parent to Team Blanket, "Let's go, I've got the requests."

"Everyone's coming right?" Flareon asked, Sylveon nodded, "Alright, I think that it's been too long since we've all had a good explore. Glaceon, Flareon, Espeon, and Sylveon explore again!"

"We're going to Sandstorm Caverns!" Sylveon yelled.

"Why you gotta be Dah rude!" Flareon cried, he was unhappy that he was to go face Pokémon that he was weak to.

"Yeah, yeah very funny, and I thought I was the one with bad taste." Glaceon said.  
"What? Oh, Darude Sandstorm, yeah, very funny." Espeon said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just go. It seems simple." Sylveon said, "Just rescue some people."  
"Perfect, let's just take the trek!" Flareon said, and they all walked to the Mystery Dungeon called Sandstorm Cavern while being forced to listen to Flareon do his best impression of Darude's Sandstorm.

"We're at the entrance, you can stop!" Sylveon had listened to Flareon for most of the day, he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Even I'm tired of you Flareon, you need to stop." Espeon sounded peeved, he also had listened to Flareon for most of the day.

"That makes three, shut up." Glaceon finished, the rest of the group was tired of Flareon's annoying sounds.

"Fine, since we're finally there I'll be quiet. At least until I get bored." Flareon said, not quite sarcastically, but almost.

"Rude, let's get a move on, I'm excited!" Sylveon called, he wanted to move forward, the first request was about 6 floors in, and the second was somewhere in Underground Crossings.

"Hey, this is a lot tougher. It seems that something's changed deeper down, we'll need to be careful." Flareon said, sounding like he was whining.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, although this could be happening around the world." Glaceon commented.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better. I'm so relieved. Yay." Flareon commented extremely sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll be outta here in no time." Espeon said, "We're about halfway through."  
"Yaaaaay." Flareon couldn't contain his sarcasm.

"Fine, let's go, I'm tired of your whining." Glaceon was so upset with Flareon, that being tired was not even close. The exploration was going fine by most definitions of the word, but the group was having a hard time finding the Pokémon that had sent in the requests. At least for the first they knew exactly which floor to look, but for the second one, they had to search through 6 floors so far, and there's no guarantee how much longer they had to search, "Is it likely that we're unable to find the second request? It might be that they're locked behind a door, or trapped in a room."

"Impossible, remember, back at the Abomasnow Guild? It's impossible that those happened with a request, something in the cores makes it so if someone absolutely needs help they won't be locked behind any doors, or trapped in any rooms." Espeon said, "Maybe we should tell Team Blanket about Abomasnow? It might have a detriment on their plan to be a guild."

"No, we should wait until the barrier is down. Then we tell." Flareon said, shaking his head. He finished an enemy Pokémon off, and turned around, "It's strange that the barrier comes up just after we enter the region. I wonder if it actually has anything to do with us."

"Can't be, it's strange though, I can't see why the barrier would go up. There's no explicable reason for it, I can't see anything about it. Unless…" Espeon added to the conversation.

"It must have something to do with those purple patches, they've been popping up, and we've come just before they showed up." Flareon cried, he wasn't quite happy with the theories they were coming up with.

"Did you see how Vaporeon was affected? He wasn't the same, a little gloomier, and certainly not as cool-headed." Espeon assisted, "It must be that the patches change the attitude of the Pokémon that is affected."  
"Hey! OVER HERE!" The requester called, they had finally found him, perfect timing, as they wanted out, "I'll be waiting for you at the board."

"Alright, here you go, one one-way teleport, coming up!" Sylveon called, "and after that, we'll be right with you!" He used the badge, and teleported the rescued out, "Alright guys, it's time to warp out." Sylveon used the badge again, and teleported the team back.

"Thanks for rescuing me! I found this while I was exploring, please take good care of it, I can't do it, and I want someone to do so." Said the first requester, an older Pokémon, it was a Monferno.

"No problem, we'll find it a good home, we can't take care of it yet." Sylveon said, "Although if it doesn't hatch for a while, then we'll be fine for watching it."

"Sweet, thanks!" replied the Monferno, it handed over the egg, and waved to the Team that rescued it.

"Alright, my turn. Here's the reward, thanks for the help." The second requester was a Corphish, he was nervous, "I'm leaving now, bye!"

"The guy rushed off, huh. Darn. It's always nice to be thankful, but…" Espeon said, shaking his head.

"Yeah… Shame." Flareon said, the rest of Team Mirror showed up.

"Hey guys…" Sylveon said.

"Stop! Team Blanket's not back, and it's nearly night! We must help them!" Leafeon yelled.  
"They're in a big dun…"Espeon started, but was interrupted.

"NO! I know, but those dungeons aren't suppose to be that large with such a low mysteriosity! It's much lower than the average for big dungeons!" Leafeon was nuts with fear, the rest of the team were starting to get scared.  
"What? Let's go!" Espeon yelled, Pelipper flew overhead.

"Just to the north! It's a hole in the ground." Pelipper cried, "NOW GO!"  
"Ready team?" Espeon called, "Roll call!"  
"Sylveon, hoping for the best!"  
"Flareon, looking at what's real!"

"Espeon, calculating current odds!"

"Jolteon, cranking the power!"  
"Umbreon, building the wall!"  
"Vaporeon, pacifying the enemy!"

"Leafeon, exciting the destabilization!"

"Glaceon, planning for the worst!"

"Let's go!" Everyone called, "To reflect what's working, in our own way! Just like the mirrors we see every day!" The entire team raced off, and rushed to the newly created dungeon…

"Been a while since we've been in a big dungeon! Let's rush through this!" Sylveon called, "Although, I'm thinking of when we explain who we are exactly, especially to Team Blanket. I wonder if there's something we can say to make it better."

"No, but there's no use worrying about it now, we'll deal with it later." Vaporeon added to the conversation.  
"What about just plain telling them? They've seen some crazy stuff." Espeon muttered.

"Not a bad idea. I don't think that we would have to work too hard to convince them. You are right, they've seen some whacked out stuff." Jolteon continued, basically repeating Espeon's sentence.

"Let's focus!" Umbreon called, knocking out the first fire-type that was attempting to attack, "You know that the Pokémon attack more aggressively and are more likely to horde against rescue teams in large dungeons!"

"Look out! That one know's Sandstorm!"  
"Wait, FLAREON NO! BAD!" Espeon screamed, standing right next to his recipient.

"Ow, my ear, it's not like I'm gonna do it!" Flareon cried, reeling from Espeon's scream.

"Wait… What's wrong?" Vaporeon asked, confused, and only voiced the other three who weren't on the request expedition.

"...Flareon, don't even dare… He decided that the best thing was to annoy us to half-death and sing Darude's Sandstorm." Espeon was still upset, "Don't ever sing Sandstorm, ever."

"Oh, that would explain it." Vaporeon said, flatly, evidently he regretted wanting to know.

"... I'mma get bored soon…" Flareon said, playfully, he took a breath in, and he started singing Darude's sandstorm. Everyone sighed in exasperation.

**Author's****note**

**...Stupid Flareon, annoying the crap out of everybody in the group, although I hope he isn't in the real world. I would fall over dead from annoyance. Whelp, nothing to add... except "Have a nice day!"**


End file.
